The Start of a New Life
by NCIS-'Tiva4ever
Summary: Gibbs and Hollis continue on with the life as a married couple. Hollis has been feeling ill lately and gets an unexpected surprise that will change their lives forever. Multi drama with team members. Mild adult & child spanking. Chapter 12 is up.
1. Getting Sick

**Disclaimer: _New story new disclaimer.. I don't own NCIS.. However, wish that I did. Then I would be the happiest person in the world!! I am just borrowing them for my own little pleasure!! :)_**

**A/N : _This is a continuation of Gibbs' Apology.. I know that it is not finished yet but do be patient with me.. It will get done. Thanks to my reviewers for liking the idea of a family. (When I decided to do this I orignially wanted their baby to be named Tony because I love baby Tony but then I remembered that I put Tony in my other story as his senior agent, so that would be akward. However I am changing things. Pretend that in my other story there was no Tony.. It was Kate the whole time.. Because I am a compete dork who doesn't think before she writes.. My deepest Apologies.. *Gibbs smacks the back of my head*) _**

**_So with that I decided to continue and this is how this story came about.. Plus getting new ideas out of my head clears space to finish my other story.. I have a few other good ideas for this series... _**

**A/N 2: _Don't forget to Read and Review.. The reviews make me HAPPY and I write faster when I am HAPPY!!!_**

**A/N 3: _Last one I promise.. a little information on this fic. "mean spoken" and 'means thoughts'. Hope that clears some things up a bit.. I know that they can get confusing at times if you can not see them properly. Ok well ON WITH THE STORY!!!_**

**_...._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

* * *

Gibbs and Hollis loved their life together. Hollis always dreamed of a husband like Jethro. She kept thinking back to the wonderful night with the restaurant and the secretness of Jethro. She loved it all.

After Gibbs and Hollis married, it did not take long before Hollis followed through with her plan of retiring. Gibbs at first was hesitant on his new wife being home alone all day. At least at work there were people to protect her, but he came around after a night of "discussion" **(A/N. Discussion always work out!!)**

Today started out like anyother day. Gibbs woke up around 0630 and rolled over to press a kiss to Hollis's cheek. Hollis smiled and gently raised herself to a sitting position. Gibbs got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom in order to take a shower. As he turned the water on he made his way back into the bedroom. He noticed that Hollis was laying back down. He grinned a sneeky grin as he made his way back into the bathroom. He grabbed a small dixie cup and filled it with water. He made his way to the bed and threw the water on her. Hollis jumped up and out of the bed. Gibbs laughed and grabbed Hollis before she fell over in shock.

"**Jethro!! **That was rude!" she exclaimed as she stared up at him, water dripping down her face.

Gibbs leaned down and placed his second kiss of the morning.

"Well it was not intended to be rude. You needed to wake up and it was nicer than just picking you up and placing you in the shower."

He waited until she showed a smile on her face, then he headed back into the bathroom quickly disposing his pants and boxers in the hamper. As he got in he peeked around the shower curtain.

"Hey, sweety. Since your already wet." he slightly paused as smiled at himself "why don't you come take a shower with me."

Hollis just rolled her eyes as she thought '_so now I know why he poured the water on me, not just to wake me up.' _She made her way into the bathroom sheading her clothes into the hamper as well. She pulls the shower curtain opens and slips inside.....

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They both finished their shower and made their way into the bedroom. As Hollis was starting to dry off and get dressed she suddenly felt shivers run over her body and started to feel extremely weak. Gibbs see's his wifes face turn pale.

"Are you ok Hollis?"

Gibbs starts heading towards her, but she bolts back into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Gibbs walks up behind her and gently holds back her hair. When she feels better Hollis brings herself to her feet. Again Gibbs asks.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

Hollis just smiles a sign of reasurance.

"I am ok now. I have been like this the past couple of days. Usually it hasn't hit me this early. You are always at work when it happens. After I get sick I feel fine the rest of the day."

Gibbs kisses her cheek and retreats to the bedroom to finish getting dressed for work.

As Gibbs made his morning coffee he couldn't help thinking to himself about what Hollis had said, '_if she has been sick the past couple of days why has she not told me. Could this be somthing serious?' _he was brought out of his thought by Hollis' voice from the arch way to the kichen.

"You keep daying dreaming and your coffee is going to get cold Jethro."

Hollis walked up and took a glass out of the cubbord and poured herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

Gibbs slowly sipped at his coffee while staring at her. He knew that if it was something serious she would have told him.

"Hollis I think you need to see a doctor. Getting sick like this is not normal."

Hollis set her cup of juice down and walked over to the fridge. She pointed to small card held up by a magnet.

"I am Jethro. I have an appoinment today at 1530 with Dr. Pepper." **(A/N: My doctor is named Dr. Pepper.. that is where I got the idea. Cool huh?)**

Gibbs laughed. "Dr. Pepper. Really?"

"Yes Jethro, I had to laugh myself."

Gibbs suddenly stopped laughing and brought back his stern face.

"You were going to tell me this morning, with out me asking, weren't you?"

Hollis gave Gibbs a childish face and turned back to her glass of juice.

"I didn't want to worry you. I would have told you if the doctor said there was something wrong."

Gibbs became angry. "Damn it Hollis, your my wife now and I don't care if you are sick or not, I will be present at you doctors appointment."

Hollis finished her juice, rinsed out the glass and stuck it in the dishwasher. As she dried off her hands she looked up at Gibbs.

"Jethro, if you so desire to come with me that is fine. I would love to have you with me. I just didn't want you to have to leave work."

Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arms around Hollis waist, he leaned down and softly kissed her.

"McGee, Ziva and Kate can handle things for a couple of hours."

Hollis smiled and reached up for another kiss. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Man times but I will gladly accept another one!"

As they finished up Gibbs headed for the door to grab his coat. He opened the door and turned around as Hollis emerged in front of the door.

"I will meet you there at 1500!" Gibbs said.

With this he gave her a final kiss and closed the door. He got into his truck and looked back at his house. He couldn't help loving his life. He was happy again. He pulled out and drove on to work.

* * *

**I know it is not that long but there will be more in the next chapter I hope and by then my other story should be complete. Please review.. You know that you want to.. Reviews help me to write faster.. Because they let me know that people actually like what I am writting.. **

**I hope you liked it :)~~~~**

**Gibbs: *smacks all the heads of people who didn't like the story***

**Me: Why thank you Gibbs. **

**Gibbs: *smacks the back of my head* Get back to writing!!**

**Me: On it boss!!**

* * *


	2. The Dr Appt

**Disclaimer: _I do not own NCIS. I really want to.. Can you give it to me for my Birthday?? Probably not oh well I will keep dreaming.._**

**A/N: _I hope that you are all enjoying my story.. Incase you are still confused. I cut Tony out as an Agent and replaced him with Kate that way my story would flow better. I am actually going back to my other story and fixing it so there is no more confusion._**

**A/N 2: _Dont forget to read and review.. I am debating on not continueing unless I get more reviews.. Do you not like my story.. I must know these things.... PLEASE_**

**_

* * *

_**

When Gibbs arrived in the bullpen he glared over at his desk. It was piled with files that needed looking over and handed into the director. He grungently walked over and sat at his desk. He knew that today was going to be a long day. Just as he began to open up the first file, he heard the bell to the elevator go off. He looked over to see Ziva and McGee walking towards the bullpen. As they made their way to each of their desks they greeted their boss with a good morning. None of them looked forward to today. They had no cases which meant they were stuck doing desk work.

Gibbs looked over at Kates desk, seeing that there was no sign of her being in earlier, he turned to McGee.

"McGee, did Kate say anything about being late today?"

McGee looked over at Kates desk then turned to his boss, with an expression of nervousness in his voice he replied.

"No Boss, not that I have heard. Maybe she is just caught in traffic, or over slept just this once."

Gibbs did not look all to convinced, but instead looked back down at his file as McGee began to boot up his computer. Just as Gibbs was signing the first file, the elevator dinged and Gibbs, Ziva and McGee looked up to see a frantic kate racing towards her desk. Gibbs raised himself from his chair and made his way over to were Kate was disposing of her things behind her desk.

"Sooo Sorry Gibbs. I had a rough night with the neighbors so I really over slept and didn't hear my alarm."

McGee looked back up from his computer,

"See told you boss, she over slept."

Gibbs just hulfed a slight hulf and made his way back to his desk, when his phone went off. He answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Gibbs.." he answered in an annoyed tone.

"Rough morning already Jethro?"

"Goodmorning Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" Gibbs sat at his desk thinking of many different possibilties that Hollis could be calling him.

"No nothing is wrong Jethro, just called to let you know the doctor had a cancelation and they can fit me in within the hour. So if you would like to meet me there I will be lea..."

Hollis was interuppted by Gibbs,

"No, I will come and pick you up. I decided that I don't want you to drive until we find out what wrong with you."

"Jethro, I can drive. I feel fine right now, besides it is out the way for you to get back to work."

"Hollis, my choice is final. I do not mind coming to get you. You are my wife now and going out of my way for you is something that I want to do."

"Yes you keep reminding me that I am your wife, but you are also my husband and you should let me do things that I want to do. However, it would be nice to be able to not have to drive myself home if the doctor says there is something wrong."

Gibbs slightly laughed at her comment. She really liked to be an independant woman and not rely on him for anything.

"It is settled then. I will turn in this file that I signed to the director and inform her of my plans, then I will be on my way. I will honk when I arrive."

"Ok, Jethro. I love you"

"I Love you as well Hollis."

With that Gibbs closed his phone. When he looked up from his desk, he saw that everyone on his team was looking intrigued at what his conversation was about.

"Don't you all have better things to do, then listening in on my phone calls?"

"No we don't Gibbs," Ziva exclaimed as she looked at her empty desk. Then she added with concern in her voice, "is there something wrong with Hollis?"

Gibbs looked around at Kate and McGee, who both looked like they wanted an answer to the question as well. They were all like 'family'. He considered them his 'kids' so of course they are going to be concerned when they hear the woman, who has become a mother to them, might be sick.

"Hollis has been sick lately and she has made a doctors appointment to find out what the problem is. After I turn this into the director," he said while getting up off his chair grabbing the file he signed, "I am going to pick her up. I will be back after the appointment and I will let you know. Don't tell Abby she will freak. I will tell her when I return."

With the node of approval from his 'kids' he made his way up to the directors office.

"Cynthia, is she busy?" Gibbs asked when he reached her office.

"Has that ever stopped you before Agent Gibbs?" she replied with a slight smile.

"Nope guess not."

Gibbs walked through the directors door to find her leaning against her desk staring at the large screen tv in her office. On the TV was different camara shots throughout NCIS.

"Checking up on us Jen?" He said as he made his way up to her desk.

"No Jethro, checking up on everyone." she said as she took the file he was handing her.

"I have to leave for a little while today Jen, so can you make sure no cases are sent to my team until I get back."

"Where do you have to run off to Jethro?" Jenny asked eyeing him with confusion.

"Hollis has a doctors appointment, she has been sick lately and we are getting her checked out. I will return when we are finished."

With that he turned and walked out off her office. He waved a slight wave to his team as he passed and headed down to the car garage.

He drove fast as he made his way to his house. When he pulled into the driveway he gently pushed on the horn to let Hollis know that he was there. Hollis ran out the door quickly and jumped into the car.

Gibbs leaned over and gave Hollis a kiss. "Hello again babe."

Hollis smiled as set her purse on the floor. "You act as if you have been away from me for a month.. I like it.."

Gibbs straightened back up and flipped the car into reverse and they made their way to Dr. Pepper's office.

* * *

As Gibbs and Hollis sat in the waiting room, Hollis couldn't help but to become restless. Gibbs noticed her figgeting to much.

"Hollis, everything is going to be ok. I promise, I am right here with you no matter what." he leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. He place a kiss on her forehead. Hollis relaxed a little, but she still had this feeling that somthing was just not right with her.

After what seemed like hours of waiting they heard the nurse called her name "Hollis Gibbs?"

Both Gibbs and Hollis made there way back. After being weighed and blood pressure check, they were showed into a room. The nurse asked some simple basic questions. "So Mrs. Gibbs what are you in for today?"

Hollis took a deep breath as she felt her stomach do flip flops. "I have been very sick for a while now. It is mostly in the mornings but sometimes it does come during the day."

The nurse noded as she wrote down everything Hollis was saying into her chart. "Well lets hope that we can get you fixed up today shall we?"

With that she placed the chart in the door and said "The doctor will be in shortly." With that she shut the door.

It did not take long for the doctor to enter into her room. At this point Hollis looked very pale and felt that she was going to vomit again at any moment. The doctor took her pulse and tempature. He had her lay down and pushed around her stomach asking if any place hurt.

As Hollis informed him that nothing hurt. He went to the table and jotted down things in her chart. "I am going to have to order some blood work done so we can make sure this is nothing serious." We will call you within the next two hours and tell you the results.

Hollis and Jethro were running out of patience as the lab tech came in and withdraw 3 tubes of blood and ran off to the lab. She got up off of the table and made her way to the door.

As they entered the car Hollis turned to Jethro. "Jethro, what if it is something serious. I am slightly scared."

Gibbs leaned over and embraced Hollis is a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You do not need to be scared sweety. I am here for you. I am sure the the blood test will come back negative for everything."

Hollis smiled. "So are you going to drop me off so you can head back to work."

"No I am going to stay at the house with you until we get the phone call. Then I will return to work. I want to be there with you when you get the call."

Hollis loved this man. He always knew what to do to make her happy.

As Hollis and Gibbs drove up into the drive way, they quickly made their way into the house. Hollis went and sat on the couch while Gibbs went into the kitchen to make them both some coffee. Hollis was just staring around when Gibbs finally made his way into the living room holding two cups of coffee.

They sat together on the couch slowly drinking there coffee as Hollis felt her eyes start drooping.

"I don't understand why I am always so tired latly Jethro. It's not like I do anything all day in order to make me tired."

Gibbs smiled and he look over to Hollis who was trying to hold in a yawn.

"No you have a point there. Considering I am not here all day to tire you out, I have to wait till the evenings. However, I wish I was here all the time."

He leaned over and placed a gently and loving kiss to her mouth. As Hollis sipped the last of her coffee she set the cup down on the coffee table and leaned against Gibbs shoulder. Soon she was asleep. Gibbs start think about many things as he stared at his sleeping wife. '_what if it was something dangerous. I don't think that I could keep going if something was to happen to her like Shannon and Kelly. I just couldn't think about living alone again. Hollis mean the world to me and I will not let anythin...'_ He was julted out of his thoughts when Hollis's phone went off. She awoke and quickly took the phone. She got up off the couch as she answered.

"Hollis"

On the other end Gibbs could barely hear the nurse as she walked away.

"_Yes Mrs. Gibbs this is Stacy calling from Dr. Pepper's office_."

Gibbs watched as Hollis' body relaxed which meant that there was good news. Then he saw he eyes widen really fast and she nearlly dropped the phone. He could hear her saying to the nurse.

"Did I hear you correctly?..... Are you sure?...... Could that be the reason why I have been sick?....... Thank I will sechedule that a.s.a.p.... Yes thank you Stacy.... You too..."

Hollis hung up the phone as she walked back over to the couch. Gibbs could see that Hollis was smiling as she sat on the couch next to him.

"I take it that it was all good news?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and leaned her against me.

"More then good Jethro, It more like good news for both of us."

Gibbs turned his head to look Hollis in the eyes. "What do you mean Hollis?"

"Jethro, I am pregnant!"

Gibbs eyes widen as his hand fell off of her shoulder.

* * *

**So what did you think?? Yeah she is Prego!!!! uh oh.. what do you think Gibbs reaction is going to be.... Next chapter up soon promise.. I am enjoying writing this story!!!**

**Don't forget to read and review.. Your reviews really help me to write faster. and if I do not get some reviews I will not post the next chapter...... So REVIEW my little reviewers!!!! XD**

**Gibbs:** *Smack the back of my head* Hey stop talking and get back to work. I want to know what happens with me..

**Me:** On it boss.** (cowards down to the computer to type)**

**Hollis:** JETHRO!! Don't smack her. She is the writer, she might decide to do something mean to you like kill you off.

**Me:** I might, it is hard to say..** (Gives a 100 watt smile.)**

**Gibbs:** *Smacks the back of my head twice as hard* Don't kill me off ever. You understand me?

**Me:** Got it Boss..**O.o (Feels like a coward as she continues typing away at her computer.)**


	3. Abby Trouble

**Disclaimer: _you all know the sad truth..._**

**A/N: _I have been studying for tests so my updates are not going to be all that quick. However, I will do my best to get a chapter up once a week at least.. maybe more._**

**_

* * *

_**

_"I take it that it was all good news?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and leaned her against me.  
__"More then good Jethro, It more like good news for both of us."  
__Gibbs turned his head to look Hollis in the eyes. "What do you mean Hollis?"  
__"Jethro, I am pregnant!"  
__Gibbs eyes widen as his hand fell off of her shoulder._

Gibbs could not believe what he just heard. Could this be true? Is he really going to be a dad again? Hollis just continued to smile in Gibbs direction while he was collecting his thoughts. After sometime she finally spoke.

"A little unexpected darling?"

Gibbs shook his head to come back to reality.

"Its just wonderful news Hollis. We are going to be parents and start a family!"

Gibbs leaned over and embraced Hollis in a breath taking kiss.

"Sweety." Hollis said as they broke their kiss. "I know that you are enjoying the news but I suggest heading back to work before the director comes looking for you."

Gibbs smiled. He completely forgot about work. Actually it felt like he had forgotten everything after he heard the news.

"Hollis? Would you like to go with me so we can tell the 'kids' the good news. Abby would love to hear that she is going to be a big sister."

Hollis smiled. "Jethro, how about you invite everyone over for supper and we will tell them the news together away from work?"

Gibbs thought for a few momments about what Hollis had just said. He kissed her forehead.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, I just dont know how long I am going to be able to keep it from Abby. She is already going to want to know what was wrong with you when I get back to the office. Infact I am surprised that she has not called either of us yet!" Gibbs smiled

He got up off the couch and headed towards the front door. As he grabed his keys and coat he gave Hollis a wide grin. "Abby is going to give me hell about this. What is it she calls my children? Oh yeah Gibblets.."

Hollis chuckled out loud. "Gibblets?? Well that is an interesting term for your children." She got up off the couch and met Gibbs at the door. "Well I am very proud to be carrying a Gibblet!!"

Gibbs smiled and kissed her. "So am I!!" He turned and headed back out the door to return to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby, I told you that I will call you when he gets back. I don't know when he is going to get here." McGee replied over his computer, to the very anxious goth that paced the bullpen.

"I know McGee, but you will not tell me where he went and Gibbs doesn't just leave off somewhere without you guys unless it is something bad." She turned and looked at McGee with shock in her eyes. "It's something bad isn't it. That is why you are not telling me. Something has happened to someone and that is why Gibbs had to rush off. Maybe something went really wrong and that is why he is not back yet. McGee, maybe we can trace his cell and make sure that everything is ok. I mean I don't think that he would mind that we trace it because what if something is wrong and he gets mad because we did and...." Abby was interupted with a soft swat to her butt while she was not looking.

As she turned around in surprise she gasped.

"He would mind and does not like people tracing his cell phone." Gibbs announced as he set down at his desk.

McGee looked at Gibbs. "If its any consulation Boss I was not going to do it."

"Not really McGee." Gibbs said with a smirk. He loved annoying his agents.

"Gibbs!!! That was not nice. I was worried about you. You left and didn't say where you were going. I though something happened to you." Abby exclaimed as she rounded his desk to wrap her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

"Abs.. Abs.. ABS!!! I can't breath..." Gibbs said while trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Gibbs." She punched his shoulder. "Don't scare me again and I expect a full report on what happened!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Usually he would not let her get away with punching him but he decided to let it slide this time. He knew that this was going to be hard to keep from her. She was just so darn persistant. At that moment Ziva and Kate came into the bullpen from autopsy with ducky. They were all laughing about a story that Ducky was telling them. Gibbs was happy that they were all up here, then he would only have to say this once.

Gibbs stood from his desk and Ducky, Kate and Ziva rounded the corner.

"Everyone, I hope that you don't have plans for tonight. Hollis would like everyone over for supper tonight. We have exciting news to tell you all and we want to tell you together."

Abby was jumping up and down with excitment, she desperatly wanted to know what the news was.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. They had gotten a case, but it one of those simple open and close cases that there is not much work needed. As Gibbs was finishing up the paper work his cell phone went off.

"Gibbs" he ansered.

"Hey Daddy to be. Can you do me a favor on your way home?" Hollis asked.

"Anything.. What do you need Sweety?"

"Well we do not have enough drinks at the house to go around for the team. Can you swing by and pick up whatever you think is needed?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Jethro, I love you."

"Love ya too."

As he hung up the phone he turned off his computer and headed towards the elevator. As the doors opened he step in to find Abby waiting.

"Abs.. What are you doing in here. Shouldn't you be heading to the house?"

"Ummm.. well about that.. My car won't start.."

"Well I will jump start you." Gibbs said as he pushed the button to the garage.

"That would be nice, but my car is not here."

"Abs.. if your car is not here. How did you get to work this morning?" Gibbs was looking slightly angry right now.

"Well, do i really have to answer that."

The door to the elevator opened again and Gibbs walked out of the elevator ushering Abby out as well. When they reached Gibbs' truck, he stopped and eyed Abby.

"Abs, you know better. If there is something wrong with your car, you call me. Know I want to know how you got to work this morning and don't lie to me or you will not like the conquences."

Abby looked down at her shoes as she began to answer his question.

"At first I started walking to work, but as I was walking a man stopped and asked if I needed a ride. Seeing as I didn't want to call and bother you I accepted the ride."

Gibbs look was beyound furious at this point.

"ABBY!! You got in a car with a complete stranger!!"

"He was a very nice man, and I have seen him around before. We have said Hi. He wasn't a complete stranger."

"I don't care Abby. The point is you did not know this man very well. You are suppose to call me if something happens. I am not very happy about this right now."

"GIBBS. I am not a little girl you don't need to worry about everything that I do!"

"Wrong Abby, you are like a daughter to me and I will be Damed if I am going to let something happpen to you. You will be coming with me and you will be staying with me and Hollis tonight. This conversation is far from over."

"GIBBS!!!!!"

"Enough Abigail."

Abby knew that she was in trouble. It had been awhile since he had said her full name. She just hoped that maybe with the good news tonight and everyone's conversation's would help him to forget about this event.

The ride home was very quiet. Abby stayed in the truck while Gibbs stopped to get some beer and soda for the house. When they arrived Abby quickly got out of the truck and made her way into the house.

Ducky and Kate were already there talking away in the kitchen with Hollis. Gibbs walked in through the door and headed towards the fridge to put the drinks away while Abby took her seat at the tabel with the others.

"Hello Abby how are you?" Hollis asked

"Well Ive been better."

Hollis looked at her with confusion, she then turned to Gibbs. Seeing the look in his eyes told her that Abby had done something that she would be paying for later.

"Let me guess, we have a vistor with us tonight Jethro?"

"Yes we do, but i don't expect it to be a fun sleepover." Gibbs smirked over at Hollis. Hollis just smiled and went back to talking with the Ducky and Kate. Soon afterwards Ziva walked in, she must have gone home to change before coming over.

"Shalom, Hollis." Ziva annouced as she walked into the kitchen, kissing Hollis on both cheeks.

"Shalom, Ziva. How are you this evening."

"Very well. Fit as a violen yes?

"Fiddle, Ziva. Your fit as a Fiddle." Gibbs corrected as he heard his cell ring.

Gibbs steped out of the room.

"Gibbs"

"Y_es Agent Gibbs, this is Bethesda calling. We have some rather unfortunate news for you...."_

_

* * *

_

**_Uh oh... Cliffy.. What could Bethesda be calling about?? Sorry that it took so long for me to up date this chapter. This past week or so has been so hectic with exams. I was spending most of my time studying. Good news is that I pasted them and now can fully focus on more chapters for this story!!!! Hope you enjoyed it.. What do you think is going to happen with Abby.. Guess she should have called Gibbs huh?? Thought I would add a little more action drama into the story to make it more exciting.. Tell me if you think it is good or not._**

**Gibbs: **_Who the hell is calling me from Bethesda??_

_**Me: **Guess you will just have to wait.. XD_

**Gibbs: **_Damn it KELSO Write!!!_

_**Me: **Now now.. That is no way to treat the writer.. ^_^_

**Gibbs:** You are right ***SMACK*SMACK*SMACK* **Now WRITE!!!

_**ME: **On it Boss.. *Rubs the back of my head fast.* :'-(_


	4. The Hospitable Visit

**Disclaimer: _I know I put this at the top of every chapter.. They make me sad.. Maybe if I show that I am nice they will give them to me.. Hey I can dream right!!!_**

**A/N: Thanks for a couple of the people who took their time out to review my story. I got more alerts and favs then reviews though. I am glad that you all like my story and want to know when I am going to update, but please review!! They make those's updates come a lot faster!!! So for this chapter PLEASE Review. Give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the story. I could always use the extra help.. Every little bit counts..**

**Without futher interuptions ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**

_"Shalom, Hollis." Ziva annouced as she walked into the kitchen, kissing Hollis on both cheeks.  
"Shalom, Ziva. How are you this evening."  
"Very well. Fit as a violen yes?  
"Fiddle, Ziva. Your fit as a Fiddle." Gibbs corrected as he heard his cell ring.  
Gibbs steped out of the room.  
"Gibbs"  
"Yes Agent Gibbs, this is Bethesda calling. We have some rather unfortunate news for you...."_

Gibbs set down the phone just as everyone came to meet him in the living room.

"Jethro is everything ok?" Hollis asked as she went to make herself comfertable on the couch.

"No. No everything is not ok. Ziva! Kate! Abby! Ducky! We need to go to Bethesda, the news is just going to have to wait."

Everyone including Hollis gazed bewildered at Gibbs.

"Do we have a case Gibbs?" Kate asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Nope. We have a friend to visit."

Both Kate and Ziva looked at eachother in surprise. Who could he be talking about. Who could possibily be at Bethesda that they would need to go and see.

"McGee was hit by a drunk driver while he was on his way here." Gibbs explained as he headed to grab his coat.

Abby gasped and ran towards Gibbs.

"Tell me he is ok Gibbs. Tell me everything is going to be ok. McGee can not be hurt that bad. Is he?"

"Abs.. I don't know. That is why we are going to Bethesda." Gibbs moved around Abbys and headed towards the couch.

"Hollis, sweetheart. I am sorry. How about we plan to tell them when McGee gets out?" Gibbs leaned over and planted a kiss to her forehead.

"That is fine Jethro. Right now you all need to just go and check on McGee."

"Do you want to come along? I don't know how long we will be?"

"No that is ok Jethro. I will stay here. I need to put things away and clean up."

"Ok." He leaned over and kissed her mouth before getting up and heading towards the door where the others just recently exited. "Please don't wait up for me. And don't do to much work. I can do somethings when I get home."

"Don't worry so much Jethro, just GO!!"

With that Gibbs exited the door and got into his truck. The team followed close behind as they made their way to Bethesda. Gibbs could not understand why this happened. McGee was a good driver, did he not notice the car?? He was brought out of his thoughts as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He found the closest spot and hurried out of the truck towards the doors.

As Gibbs reached the second floor he was greeted by Dr. Brad Pitt.

"Aww You must be Agent Gibbs?"

"I am. How is he Dr?"

"Timothy McGee has suffered a concussion and a broken left arm. The car hit him driver side and he is very lucky to be where he is now."

Gibbs combed his hand through his hair as he listened to everything the Dr. had to say. Just as the Dr. was finishing up, the rest of the team finally joined up with Gibbs.

"Jethro, how is our young Timothy doing?" Ducky asked once he reached Gibbs.

"Not so good Duck. The Dr. said he has a concussion and a broken left arm. Could you double check their finding just to be sure?" Gibbs eyes looked at Ducky breifly before Ducky announced;

"No problem Jethro, be back momentarly."

As Ducky walked off Gibbs turned to his team. Abby looked like she was about to fall over. Kate and Ziva both had expression of concern fill their face.

"McGee will be fine." Gibbs assured them, even though he did not truly know this to be true. He just hated seeing his team like this. Abby crossed infront of Kate and Ziva and wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck and cried into his shoulder.

"How could this of happened Gibbs. Timmy is always careful. Why? Why did it have to be Timmy?" Abby continued to sob into Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs pulled her back so he could look into her eyes.

"Abs, he is not dead. He just has a concussion and a broken arm. He will be fine given time to heal. We need to be happy that it was nothing worse and give him the support he needs to get better."

Abby smiled up at Gibbs and went to sit in a chair close by, soon followed by Kate and Ziva. Gibbs could not sit. He wanted to see McGee. He wanted to be there for his 'son'. His wish was soon granted when Ducky came back followed by Dr. Pitt.

"Jethro we have some good news! Our young Timothy has regained conciousness and asking to see people." Ducky announced once he reached the group.

Gibbs stopped pacing immediatly when he heard those words come out of Ducky's mouth. He looked at the Dr.

"He may have visitors, however, we would like to keep it to one at a time to keep the stress level down."

Gibbs nodded, he was going to be the first one and everyone else knew that. He turned to look back at his team and gave them a smile as he turned to follow the Dr.

When Gibbs reached the outside of McGee's door he felt this lump in his chest drop. He didn't know what to expect. Gibbs turned away from the Dr and headed into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee sat quietly in the hospitable bed awaiting his first visitor. He knew that it would be Gibbs. Gibbs made sure he was always the first one in the room when someone from his team was hurt.

McGee heard footsteps outside the room and when he looked up he was met with his boss's face.

"Oh Hey Boss.."

"McGee, how you feeling?" Gibbs asked as he made his way over to the chair next to his bed.

"I have felt better boss. I know you don't like apologies but I fee..."

"Ahh Hell McGee, if you know how I feel about them, then why are you trying. This was not your fault. No one could have stopped this from happening. The main thing is that you are alive and ok.. The Dr. says that if all your test turn out ok you can be out of here by tomorrow."

McGee looked rather taken aback by his boss's statement. He had never really heard his boss say more then a couple of words to him.

"Thanks Boss." McGee looked out the window of his room, then turned back to look at Gibbs.

"I guess I ruined your plans for tonight didn't I?"

"Yeah ya did. But it is ok. Hollis and I have decided that once you are out we will plan it again. It was no big deal. We were more worried about you."

Gibbs got up to head for the door.

"Abby, I think is dieing to come in and see you so I am going to send her in. When and if they release you tomorrow Abby is going to be calling Kate to pick you both up. She will be bringing you over to my house. No arguments."

"Yes Boss." McGee answered, not really understanding why.

Gibbs turned and headed out the door. He needed to get back to Hollis. He was happy that McGee was safe now. He got to where Abby, Kate and Ziva were. Ducky must have headed home early to take care of his mother.

"Abby you can go in there now." and with that Abby zoomed past Gibbs towards McGee's room.

He turned and looked at the others. "You two can choose to stay here and wait your turn, however I don't think that is going to be anytime soon, or you can head home. McGee should be getting out tomorrow and Abby will be call you Kate to bring them to my place. We still want to tell you all the big news."

Ziva and Kate both noded and headed out with Gibbs towards their cars. They decided they would have a chance to see McGee tomorrow and Abby was staying there with McGee so he was fine.

As Gibbs was about to get into his car he yelled over and Kate.

"Kate, I need you to run to Abbys apartment and grab two sets of clothes and over night things and run them by my house sometime."

Kate agreed and headed off with Ziva towards the car.

Gibbs drove fast home thinking only of Hollis. When he reached his front door he saw that the lights were still on so she must still be up.

He quietly walked in and set his keys by the door. As he hung up his coat he peeped into the kitchen to see Hollis just finishing wiping down the counter's.

Gibbs walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I told you to leave things for me." He leant down and kissed her neck.

"Well Jethro, I didn't know how long you would be and I was bored. I wanted something to do." Hollis turned around so she could face Gibbs.

"How is McGee?" she asked fear in her voice. She had come to care for team since she first started dating Gibbs.

"He suffered a slight concussion and his left arm is broken."

Hollis was thankfull that it was nothing more servere. She turned and set the rag in the sink and grabed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Gibbs grabbed a beer and headed along with Hollis towards the couch.

"So what are the plans now Jethro?" she asked as she put a hand on her belly.

"McGee should be getting out tomorrow and Kate is going to bringing them both here. I figured we could tell them all then. It would brighten up McGee's day." he gently put his hand over hers and leaned down to place a kiss on her belly.

"This is ours Hollis. I am so proud to know that I have a chance to be a father again."

Hollis smiled. She knew that Gibbs always had the best interest of his team at heart, and with that, she also knew that he would be a great father to their child.

Just as they were about to call it a night, there was a knock at the front door. Gibbs knew who is was and got up to answer it.

"Thank you Kate I will see you tomorrow."

Back in the livingroom he heard Hollis asking who was at the door.

"It was just Kate. I had her swing by Abby's place and pick up two outfits for her."

"Two? Why would she need two outfit?"

"You don't think that I have forgoten her actions this morning have you? She will still be staying with us. It will just be tomorrow night instead."

Hollis understood that this needed to be done, but she did feel a little sorry for Abby. Hopefully this time she will learn.

* * *

**A/N: _I know it took me forever to put this chapter up. I am horriable about updating. Please do not get mad at me. Classes have ended for a little while I have some time to sit down and update a couple of chapters. I hope to have the next one up within the next couple of days.. Earliest tomorrow night!!_**

**_I do hope that everyone is liking my story's and I would really like you to review and tell me what you think. Even if it is just one word. "good" or "Bad" Thanks again to all those that have been reviewing it is because of you that there are still chapters coming.._**

**Gibbs: **Man you are so slow when it comes to typeing updates.

**Me: **Yeah well try living my life and write great stories.. It is not easy..

**Gibbs: **Maybe more head slaps will help your brain to think faster. Or maybe I should have McGee write your stories. He seems to be faster.

**Me: **No thank you. Neither is necessary. I am back on track now boss.

**Gibbs: *smack* **

**Me: **Hey I said I didn't need it!!!!

**Gibbs: **Yeah I know, but they make me feel better.. Now on with the next chapter!!


	5. Finally Telling the News

**Disclaimer: _Same old stuff. Do I really need to repeat myself.. Just having fun with NCIS.. I still don't own it.. Much to my sadness. :(_**

**_So I hope that you all are not giving up on me because I REALLY SUCK at updates.. When I think that I can update everything goes wrong and I just don't seem to find the time.. So what I did was I have come back to New Mexico and I sat on all my flights and wrote this chapter plus over half of the next one. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.. You should really review more though PLEASE.. It does not have to say much at all.. Just let me know what you think.. My goal is 75 reviews.. You all can make it happen!!.. My next chapter should be up by Tuesday night. or sooner.. Much love to my faithfull reader and don't loose faith in me!!!_**

**_Without anymore interuptions ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

_Just as they were about to call it a night, there was a knock at the front door. Gibbs knew who is was and got up to answer it.  
"Thank you Kate I will see you tomorrow."  
Back in the livingroom he heard Hollis asking who was at the door.  
"It was just Kate. I had her swing by Abby's place and pick up two outfits for her."  
"Two? Why would she need two outfit?"  
"You don't think that I have forgoten her actions this morning have you? She will still be staying with us. It will just be tomorrow night instead."  
Hollis understood that this needed to be done, but she did feel a little sorry for Abby. Hopefully this time she will learn._

The next morning Gibbs woke up to find the other side of the bed completely empty. He turned over to look at the clock which read 0600. Where would Hollis be at 0600. He quickly got up off the bed and put on a pair of pajama pants. As he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen he heard the TV runing in the living room. He looked in to find Hollis asleep on the couch, with the TV running some marathone of an old T.V show that Gibbs could not recgonise. He went and gently moved her feet so he was able to sit down next to her.

"Umm.. Oh Jethro.. What are you doing up.. Did the TV wake you?" Hollis asked slowly waking up and bringing herself to a sitting position.

"No.. Hollis... I woke up because you were not in the bed. How long have you been down here watching TV?"

"I could not fall asleep last night after you went to sleep. I did not want to bother you with all my tossing and turning so I came down here around 2400 and turned on the TV. I must have fallen asleep soon after that."

Hollis got up off of the couch and made her way into the kitchen to start the coffee maker and to search for something to make for breakfast. Gibbs just sat on the couch. He was glad that they did not have to go into work today. With McGee in the hospitable the Director gave them the next two weeks off to help him recover.

Gibbs finally got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen where Hollis was cooking some bacon on the stove.

"Would you like me to help you cook this morning sweetheart?" Gibbs asked as he came up behind her and wraped his arms around her waist, slowly droping kisses to her neck.

"Not to be rude Jethro, but I would rather not eat anything burnt this morning please. However, I appreciate the offer.." She said turning around to embrace him in a hug.

"HEY!!!.. I dont always burn the food you know. There are somethings that I can cook." Gibbs headed to grab some plates out of the cubboard and some glasses to set on the table.

Hollis and Jethro made their way through breakfast quite like every other morning, except this morning was more chatter about how they were going to be parents.

As they were cleaning up the kitchen Hollis announced that she was going to take her shower before people started arriving. Gibbs agreed and he thought about joining her.

* * *

_**Back at the hospitable....**_

"Timmy......Timmy.....TIMMY!!!!!" Abby ended up yelling.

"UH WH.. What?! Where am I.. Whats wrong... Is a computer frying!!!" McGee woke startled.

"No silly.. It is morning and time for you to wake up so the doctor can perform their tests. The sooner the tests are done, the sooner you get out of here!!" Abby leaned down and gave McGee and huge hug. All the memories of yesterday came rushing back to McGee as he remembered that he was in the hospitable.

"Abby.. Don't you think that you could have let me sleep for a little bit longer... I am tired!!" McGee protested as he laid his head back against the pillow to fall back asleep.

"NO!! We have to get you home. We still have not heard the news about Gibbs yet. I am dieing to know. Arn't you dieing to know Timmy? Please don't fall back asleep. There will be plenty of time later for sleeping!!!"

Abby was becoming very persistant with this and McGee could not find the strength to argue with her so he just gave in and pushed the call button for the nurse. As the nurse came in she check McGee over to find that he was perfectly ok.

"Agent McGee, I see nothing wrong with you. I unfortunatly cannot give you the ok to leave. That is left to the doctor who should be around for his rounds shortly. I'm sure Dr. Pitt will be happy to see that you have made a quick recovery. Well except for you left arm."

With that the nurse left the room, leaving a very happy Abby reaching into her pocket for her cell phone.

"Who are you calling Abby?" McGee asked as he looked over.

"Kate silly, remember we are suppose to call her to come and pick us up to take us to Gibbs' house.

McGee leaned back against his pillow as he remembered his conversation yesterday with Gibbs. As he laid there he quickly drifted back to sleep. Once Abby was done calling Kate and informing her that they were just waiting for the doctors ok, she turned to find McGee completely asleep. She smiled and pulled the hospitable sheets up closer to his neck. She would not wake him now, since they were only waiting. He needed his sleep.

* * *

_**At the Gibbs house**_

Hollis and Jethro were sitting in the living room watching TV when there came a knock at the front door.

"Well it sounds like guests are starting to arrive." Hollis said as she got up off the couch and headed for the front door.

"Hello Ducky, it is so nice of you to make it." Hollis greeted as Gibbs came around to take the doctors coat and hat..

"Ah, Yes my dear Hollis, it is my pleasure to accompany you two this fine evening."

Ducky looked around the house and started to frown.

"Is no one else showing up?" he looked at Gibbs with a questioned looked in his eyes.

"No Ducky, they are still coming, you just so happen to be the first one.. I expect Ziva to be here within the next hour or so."

Ducky smiled at the answer and retreated to the kitchen where Hollis was setting out some snack food item's. Gibbs looked down at his watch, it was 1130 and still no word from Kate or Abby. He was thinking about calling the hospitable when he was called to the kitchen.

"Jethro?!" he heard Hollis calling, "Are you going to join us?"

As Gibbs walked into the kitchen he saw Ducky sitting at the table having a cup of tea, while engaged in some story of his past. Hollis sat with a glass of juice listening and laughing at something he just said.

"Ah, Jethro.. I was just telling dear Hollis here about..."

"Yeah Ducky I heard." he said as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and joined them at the table.

"Didn't mean to sound annoyed Duck, just worrying about McGee. I have not heard from Abby or Kate. I'm to the point where I'm about to go down there myself!"

Ducky looked at his close friend with a smile.

"Jethro, I know how much you care for McGee, he has become like an adopted son, but you need to be more trusting. I am fully convinced that if there was something wrong, you would be the first person whom Abigail would call. I'm sure they are just waiting for the Doctor to do his rounds."

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah your right Duck. I guess I'm just wanting him here so I know he is safe. That and I really can't wait to tell them the news."

Ducky put down his cup of tea and with a bright sheepish grin asked;

"Aw, yes Jethro, about this news? I was wondering if you might spare this old man the agony of waiting and just let me know early?"

Hollis began to giggle again. As she looked at Gibbs she could see that he was holding back the laughter.

"No Ducky, you are just going to have to wait like everyone else."

Ducky lowered his shoulders in defeat and returned to his cup of tea. At that moment they heard another knock at the door and around the corner came Ziva holding a vase full of flowers.

"They are for McGee, I thought since he has been in the hospitable he might be feeling a little down in the garbage."

Hollis stood up to grab the vase. "Dumps Ziva. It's called down in the dumps."

Ziva looked on at everyone in confussion. "Dumps, garbage? What's the difference?"

Everyone just cracked up laughing.

A couple of hours past and it was now going on 1400 and the small group had made their way into the living room and was just calmly talking about eachothers lives. Just as Ziva was ending her discussion with Ducky there heard the doorbell. Gibbs got up off the couch, were he was sitting with his arm up around Hollis' shoulders and holding her left hand in his. As he got to the door and opened it Kate walked in with McGee and Abby in tow. Everyone from the living room made their way to the front door. Hollis greeted McGee with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tim it is so nice to see that you are here and safe." Hollis handed McGee's coat over to Gibbs so he would be able to hang it up.

"Thank you Hollis, it does feel nice to be out of the hospitable." Hollis ushered McGee into he living room.

"Now that you are here Timmy, '_mom' _and '_dad'_ can tell us the good news.!" Abby was jumping up and down in histerics.

Gibbs walked up behind Abby and put his hands on her shoulders. "Abby calm down." Then he thought about what she said. "_Mom and Dad?"_ he said giving her a raised brow.

"Well you guy's might as well be. You treat us like we are your kids, so why not just call you it?" She was giving Gibbs this big ear to ear grin. Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

He pushed her over to sit next to McGee, then streached his hand out for Hollis to take. As they stood side by side, they waited for everyone to get comfetable and was paying attention to their every movement. Hollis was the first to speak up.

"You all know that I have been sick for a little while now."

Everyone's face began to form a sense of panic. Gibbs saw this and joined in. "Thankfully the doctor said that she is going to be just fine, they have prescribed her some anti-nausea medication."

Ducky smiled, "Well I am glad to hear that you will be fine Hollis."

Hollis nodded her thanks then they both continued. "My sickness is due to the news we have you over here to tell you."

McGee was starting to feel a little impatient. "Oh will you please just tell us, this is killing me!"

Gibbs chuckled then turned Hollis and smiled. "Hollis is pregnant!!!"

"**YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!**" Abby squealed as she jumped off the couch. McGee smiled a bright smile while he plugged his ears with his fingers. Ducky was doing the same. Ziva looked like someone had thrown a boulder at her stomach and could not find the words to explain it. Abby ran towards Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him for dear life.

"I am so happy for you both Gibbs!"

"Yeah Abbs, I can see that. Can you please let go, I can't breath."

Abby jumped back and turned to Hollis embracing her in a more gentle loving 'mother/daughter' hug.

"Congradulations, _'mom and dad'_ I am so happy to become a big sister."

Hollis and Gibbs smiled as Ziva, finally coming too, walked up to Hollis and Gibbs. She smiled as she also embraced them both in a hug.

"I agree with Abby, Congradulations!"

Ducky chimed in soon after Ziva had taken her seat once again.

"Dear Hollis, might we have the pleasure of knowing when this fine new member of our family is due to arrive?"

Hollis took a seat on the couch next to Abby.

"I will make another appointment for the end of the week. When we know you'll know."

The evening went on with more congradulations and much chit-chat with dinner. As the clock up on the wall chimed 2100 everyone, except McGee and Abby were making their way to the door. Just as Kate was about to head out the door, Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"Kate are you ok? We have heard nothing from you all day. I am starting to worry. First you were late to work and your excuse was your neighbors. Now you sit, smile and say nothing. This is not like you."

Kate looked down at her shoes as Gibbs was talking to her. Her mind started raceing as she thought about the last couple of days.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I really am happy for you and Hollis. I have just had a lot on my mind these past couple of days. Nothing to worry about."

Gibbs looked into Kates eyes and could see that there was only some truth into what she was saying. He decided to let it go for now.

"Kate I would hope that you know, if you have any problems you can come to me for help?"

Kate smiled as she turned to leave. "I do Gibbs, thank you and congraduations again."

Gibbs shut the front dooe as Ducky was the last one out. He turned back to the living room.

"McGee your bedroom is down the hallway to your left. The bathroom is across the hall, of you need anything don't be afraid to holler."

With that McGee got up and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Gibbs then turned to Abby, who was sitting on the couch debating on whether to run or plea for mercy. When she saw his face, she decided that neither would be highly advisable. Gibbs sat down next to Abby.

"You know you can forget whatever you are planning, it will only make it worse."

Abby frowned, she was trying not to show how sorry she truly was.

"Gibbs... I'm really sorry. I should have called."

Gibbs smiled, he was proud that his stern stare was enough to make her apoligies, but unfortunatly for her, he knew that she needed what was coming to her. She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**A/N: _I really am sorry for not updating sooner... I am back in New Mexico and have way more time to update... already finished the next chapter, just have to type it... _**

**_Please click this nice green review bottom bellow my little Gibbs play!!_**

**Gibbs: **WOW.. Kelso did I hit you too hard or something.. It took you forever to write this.  
**Me: **No Boss, just got busy doing other things and could not find the time to update.  
**Gibbs: **I don't care, just update sooner.. If I loose any fans for this story because you didn't update sooner I swear I will smack you so hard that you won't remember what hit ya.  
**Me: **Got it Boss. I am working on it right now..  
**Gibbs: **Semper Fi....


	6. It's a boy

**A/N: _I am just going to be brief about this.. Thank you all for review I did get quiet a few.. I will try to reply to some of them..._**

**_Disclaimer: same old same old.. Don't own it wish that I did..._**

**_Don't forget to R&R_**

**

* * *

**

_"Gibbs.. I'm really sorry. I should have called."_

_Gibbs smiled, he was proud that his stern stare was enough to make her apologies, but unfortunatly for her,_

_he knew that she needed what was coming to her. She just didn't know it yet._

As Abby sat next to Gibbs on the couch she began thinking of her actions yesterday. She knew she should of called Gibbs, McGee, Ziva or Kate but at the time she just wanted to get to work and the guy just so happened to show up. Abby looked back at Gibbs, but found that he was no longer sitting next to her. He had made his way over to the stairs.

"Abby you know where your room is, you've stayed there enough."

Abby got up off the couch and headed towards Gibbs she was heading up the stairs when there was a loud smack followed by a strong pain on her back side.

"OW!!! Hey!!"

"That Abigail is a warning. If you **ever **pull this stunt again and not call me or anyone else on the team you can bet that you will be back here again, except next time you will be end up over my knee and no clothes for padding. Do you Understand me?"

Abby began to tear up. SHe never thought one swat from Gibbs would hurt so much. She was trying to rub the sting out of her butt when GIbbs quickly landed another swat to the side of her butt.

"Ow! Hey! What was that one for?" She declared as she rubbed the new sting on her butt.

"That was for not answering me when I was talking to you. I said do you understand me?"

"Yes _'dad'_ I understand." Abby replied in a 'I've lost' tone.

Gibbs smiled and grabbed her into a hug.

"I love you as if you were my daughter and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Abby began to cry at this point.

"I really and truly am sorry Gibbs. I didn't think yesterday and I should have, please don't hate me."

Gibbs pulled Abby away from him and frowned at her.

"Abigail, I could never hate you. Yes I am very dissapointed in your choices yesterday, but if I hated you I would not take the time to punish you when I see fit. I love you Abbs and I hope that you know that. We both love you Hollis and I."

Gibbs grabbed Abby and pulled her down to sit on the steps with him.

"I am looking forward to you helping out with the baby. He or she is going to need the greatest, big sister to look up to and I don't see anyone else around here that fits that discription."

Abby smiled and leaned over into a sideways hug. Just as they were breaking it off and Abby was about to head upstairs, McGee popped around the corner.

"Hey Gibbs, just coming out to say goodnight.. Heard you talking and knew you were still up."

McGee looked over at Abby and saw that she had been crying.

"Gibbs found out about yesterday huh?"

Abby nodded and continued up the stairs after quickly saying goodnight to Gibbs, McGee and Hollis, who was still relaxing in the living room.

Gibbs turned to McGee, and gave him his deep stare.

"Uh.. I think I am going to go to bed now Boss, thanks for dinner..." he turned to Hollis, "Thank you also Hollis and congradulations again. See you in the morning."

McGee turned around and headed to his room with quick speed incase Gibbs decided that they needed to talk. Gibbs smiled to himself as he turned back towards the living room to sit next to Hollis.

"So you said that you are going to make another appointment? When do you want to make it so I know.."

Hollis smiled and leaned over to lay on Gibbs' lap.

"Jethro don't worry you will be the first to know."

Gibbs leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"So my prescious mother to be, what do you think you are having?"

"I am not really sure. I am thinking a boy, but that is only because I really want a boy."

Gibbs couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"You know what, I would love to have a boy as well. I just hope that he would be nothing like I was growing up, otherwise my belt will be getting quiet a workout."

Hollis chuckled as well, "Oh really, you were that bad huh? mmm hmmm.. I married a bad boy."

"You better believe it, shall I show you just how bad I can be?" Gibbs leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to her mouth. Hollis just leaned back, "Your such a tease."

As the clock struck 2200 Gibbs decided that it was time to retire to bed. Just as he was hitting the top step he could hear the faint sounds of Abby slightly snoring away. He couldn't help but feel a ping in his chest at the thought of having a family again. He truly did want a boy, he wouldn't mind sharing the experience of shooting guns and helping sand the boat. He knew that he could do those things if they had a girl, but he just felt that he could never really get close to his daughter like he was with Kelly. He kept thinking he would be dishonoring her memory if they were to have a girl. Gibbs knew that he just needed to play this be ear for now.

* * *

As the light of the early morning broke through the blinds in McGee's room, he raised himself slowly off the bed. He could smell bacon being cooked in the kitchen. He stood and replaced his pants on over his boxers. As he walked into the kitchen he could see Gibbs standing over the stove cooking, while Abby was sitting at the table talking about her latest forensic discovery.

"Smells great boss." McGee said as he took his spot at the table.

"Timmy, you are finally up, I thought you were going to sleep through breakfast." Abby announced. happy he was out of bed.

"It is only 0600 Abby its still early."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh while cooking breakfast. It was like having two small children in his house. He served up four plates of bacon and eggs just as Hollis strided into the kitchen.

"Mmm, bacon and eggs my favorite breakfast!"

She made herself comfertable at the table.

"Wow Jethro, I'm surprised, none of our breakfast is burnt." Hollis commented as she passed the plate of bacon to Abby. This caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"Hey I resent that, I told you that I don't burn everything!:

Breakfast continued with quiet. Soon after breakfast everyone was seated in the living room to watch a favorite movie of Hollis's_ Fly Away Home._ 0900 rolled around rather quickly and Hollis decided that it was time to call her doctor and make an appointment for her ultrasound. As Hollis was on the phone, Abby, McGee and Gibbs were busy discussing an old cold case that still had them confused. Hollis walked in only moments later to hear Abby yell at McGee.

"I DID NOT MISHANDLE EVIDENCE ON THE JONES CASE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"

Gibbs was almost relieved that Hollis wanted to talk to him alone in the kitchen.

"Is everything ok babe?" Gibbs asked as he leaned against the counter.

"I think so Jethro, however I can not say the same for McGee.."

Gibbs smiled.. "He'll be fine.. Abby know her limits in this house by now I hope.."

"The doctor says she would like to see me today if possible?"

Gibbs reached out and grabbed Hollis pulling her in for a side hug.

"We sure can, just let me go and tell Mr and Mrs Smith in there were we are heading."

As he turned to the living room Hollis stated; "I'm shocked for the second time today. You were able to use a movie reference."

Gibbs just grinned as he proceded into the living room.

* * *

The doctors office seemed to be fairly empty when Hollis and Gibbs walked through the doors. They didn't have much wait before the doctor called Hollis back. "Mrs. Gibbs it is nice to see you again so soon."

"Yes it is nice to be here.. I am really wanting to know how far along I am." Hollis exclaimed as she was placed into a room.

"Well we certainly can check that out for you Mrs. Gibbs.. Now I know this is going to sound like a funny question, but do you mind having your husband in the room while we check you out?"

Hollis just turned to Gibbs and gave him a nod. "That is perfectly ok.. He can stay.. He helped make this so he can watch!"

This made the doctor laugh as while Gibbs turned his head in embaressment.

"Ok Mrs. Gibbs I am going to ask if you would please lift up your shirt and pull your hem of your pants down to right about your pelvic bone."

Hollis followed all the doctors instructions as Gibbs stood next to her anxious as to the outcome of this visit. He kept wondering if she was far enough along that they could tell the sex of the baby. Would Hollis even want to know now or is she going to be one of those that wants to be surprised. He hoped not. He didn't think that he could go the rest of the pregnancy and not know whether it was a boy or a girl. The doctor soon brought him out of his thoughts and directed his attention towards the computer screen.

"This here, (as she pointed to the farily large peanut shaped object) is your baby. It looks as if you are around closer to 4 months. I see that it has taken a while for you to notice any symptoms. I am sure now that you are fully aware of your situation you will start developing a lot faster then you were. It is a funny thing really."

Hollis looked over to Gibbs who was mezmorized by the baby on the screen. She could see the tears being held back in the older mans eyes as he came to grip that this was real and that baby on the screen was truthfully his.

"Jethro, are you alright?"

"I am fine Hollis, just can't believe that this is all real."

As they both looked at the screen Hollis turned back to the doctor.

"4 months. Does that mean I am far enough along to tell what the sex of our baby?"

"Yes you are, let me just take another quick glance. The baby does look to be in a position in order to tell. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Both Hollis and Gibbs looked at each other. He was hoping that she would say yes. The thought of waiting was eating him up inside.

"Yes, I am sure. I would really like to know."

The doctor smiled as she moved the devise around on her tummy and found the right spot to get a good look.

"Well it looks like you two are going to be proud parents of a little boy."

Hollis smiled as she looked at Gibbs who looked like he could hardly breath. His wish came true.

* * *

The ride home was enjoyable as they were both smiling from ear to ear at the news from the doctor. Hollis had another ultrasound appointment when she hit 7 months.

As they pulled up to the house Gibbs turned to Hollis before she had a chance to get out of the car.

"Hollis, do you want to tell McGee and Abby right now then the others later?"

"Well we might as well Jethro, they knew where we were and I think Abby won't stop pestering us until she knows."

"You have a point. I will call Ducky, Ziva and Kate in a little while and tell them the news."

They entered their house to find McGee crashed out on the couch while Abby was messing around on her laptop in the armchair. When she noticed that they were home she wacked McGee on the knee to signal that he needed to wake up.

"Uh.. wh.. what.. What is it." McGee asked as he rasied himself up on the couch.

"Nothing serious McGee you can calm back down." Gibbs said as they made their way into the living room.

"Soooooo... Do you know?" Abby asked sitting on the edge of her seat anticipating the good news. She didn't really care what it was as long as it was a healthy Gibblet.

"Yes we do know. Me and Jethro are going to be having a little boy."

Abby jumped up off the chair and ran to Gibbs. The tackled hug was expected as Gibbs braced himself.

"Thank you Abby."

"Oh Gibbs, we are going to have a miny version of you walking around the office. I am so happy. I can't wait till he gets here."

"I don't think you are the only one." Hollis said as she made her way into the kitchen to start dinner.

Gibbs knew that today started a long and unfortunatly expensive time but he knew that it is all worth having something as precious as a son to look after, to help learn and grow. At this point and time he really could not see how his life could get any better. Well that is until the baby was actually in his arms. Everyone else went to join Hollis in the kitchen while Gibbs stayed behind in the living room. He still had some calls to make. The phone call for Kate and Ziva was easy. Ziva was staying with Kate while her apartment was being remodeled. After he hung up with them he proceeded to call Ducky.

"Dr. Mallards residence."

"Hey Duck its me."

"Awe Jethro, I was wondering when I was going to be getting the phone call."

"Yeah Duck. We had her appointment today. We are going to be having a little boy. She is 4 months along."

"Well sounds like you all are going to be very happy. Have you both thought of names yet?"

"No Duck, not yet. We only just found out it is going to be a boy today. I am sure that Hollis will be buying baby name books real soon."

"Im sure she will my dear boy. Well I must be getting off Jethro. Mother is having a problem."

"You go take care of her Duck. Talk to you soon."

"You too Jethro and again congradulations are in order."

"Thank you Duck."

As he hung up the phone he couldn't help but let the tears that he had been holding in all day fall free. His life was finally being put back together piece by piece.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: _Please review.. And also when you review if you have any thoughts or ideas as to what you would like to see in this story send them on to me.. I would love the ideas and maybe it would help me update sooner. More ideas means more chapters and a faster writing process._**

**Gibbs: **Wow a boy.. That is cool.. Will you hurry up and get to the point so I can hold my son!!!

**Me: **workin on it boss. Lots to do around here. slow on my updates.

**Gibbs: **Well work faster and write faster.. Not that hard.

**Me: **Whatever you say boss.. whatever you say.

**Gibbs: **Do you want me to slap you, because when I do it won't be on the back of the head!!!! **(one of my reviewers gave me this idea!)**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers.. I know that there are times when I have the worst spelling in the world. Please don't hate me for it. I am trying.. Thank you agian. Next chapter up soon_**


	7. The Surprise and Arrival

**Disclaimer: _Hey everyone. SO sorry that it has taken me forever to put this chapter up. I have been sssoooo busy with college courses eating up all my time. I am trying my hardest to update frequently but it is not seeming to happen. Just please be patient with me and I promise that I will not take this long on the next chapter but I can't promise it to be very quick. I hope that you are enjoying this. _**

**_Thank you to all the people who reviewed you keep me going, even if it is very slowly. There is a dedication at the end of this story to one reviewer who gave me an idea for this chapter. _**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

The months went by rather quickly. Hollis was now 8 and a half months pregnant and did continued to grow much faster, soon after they found out they were having a boy. Hollis and Gibbs sat down to figure out boys names. Hollis like the name Anthony and Gibbs wanted his middle name to be Dominic after a close friend in the marines. It was soon agreed their sons name would be Anthony Dominic Gibbs. Abby was a frequent visitor at the Gibbs home. She promised to help out with buying most of the baby accessories. Hollis and Gibbs agreed the baby room was going to be while. Hollis wanted to decorate it in a sports theme. Abby helped pick out all the basketball, soccer, baseball and many more type stickers for the walls. Gibbs of course made all the baby furniture by hand while putting his boat on the back burner for a little while. Today was going to be the busiest of them all. Hollis insisted that they finish all the baby shopping. She also had another ultrasound today which would be her last one.

The doctors office was extremely busy today as Hollis and Gibbs entered. Hollis sat in a chair farthest away from the door. As she sat she rested a hand on her stomach as the baby continuously kicked. Gibbs sat beside her eying her as she squinted her eyes closed for a brief moment, till the pain subsided.

"Is the pain getting worse?" Gibbs asked looking worried.

Lately Hollis felt like she was eating more than she should and was also getting a lot more pains than she had at the beginning of her pregnancy.

"I'm fine Jethro, just the baby kicking. Doing a lot of that lately. I think that he is going to be a soccer player or something. He never stops kicking!"

Just then the doctor called them both back. Hollis wanted so much to get this over with so she could just get home. As they followed all regular procedures the doctor stared at the screen in bewilderment. Gibbs saw the doctors face.

"What is the matter doctor. Is everything OK?"

The doctor shook her head as if she had been daydreaming.

"Oh yes I'm so sorry. Everything is fine, but I believe we have some unexpected news."

Gibbs and Hollis both exchanged glances.

"What type of news doctor?" Hollis asked fear very apparent in her voice.

Gibbs kept staring down the doctor as if his stare would make the news come out extremely the way he wanted.

"There is no bad news, so you need not worry!"

Gibbs let his stare fall as he let out a breath he did not realize he was holding.

"If it is not bad news then what is it?" Gibbs asked grabbing a hold of Hollis' hand.

"It seems that you are going to be a proud parent of TWO babies. You little boy has seemed to have been protecting the other one by not letting us see it. But it seems he has let his guard down. Today we have a perfect view of both. We can even see what gender baby number two is. I assume you would like to know?"

Both Gibbs and Hollis were so speechless they were only able to simply nod at the doctor.

"Its looks like it is a little girl. You are going to be having both a little boy and a little girl."

Hollis started crying as the doctor left the room for a brief moment.

"Can you believe this Jethro? We are having Twins. Two children."

Gibbs was just to stunned to know what to say. The doctor just said they were also going to be having a girl. Could this really be happening? The concern started rushing to him as his earlier concern about having a daughter came back to the front of his mind.

"Jethro? Sweetheart? Are you OK?"

Gibbs let the concerns fade away for a moment.

"Everything is fine, I'm just stunned. I can't believe we are going to have two children. I guess its a good thing we didn't finish the baby room just yet."

Gibbs smiled as he looked down at Hollis. Hollis smiled back.

"Yeah Jethro, now we have two children to help turn that hair of yours white considering it's already Grey, they can't do that."

Gibbs just chuckled, "Oh yeah we are definitely going to have our hands full."

As Gibbs and Hollis arrived back at the house they were surprised to find nobody parked at the house.

"I was not expecting this, we get the house to ourselves for a little bit?" Gibbs exclaimed turning to Hollis.

Hollis just smiled as she lifted herself out of the car. She swore this task was getting harder to bo by the minute. Being Pregnant was becoming a chore. They made their way into the house, thinking that not very long from now they would be entering the house with TWO beautiful children to love and adore. Gibbs helped Hollis over to the couch.

"Do you need anything while I'm up?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

Just as she was about to answer Abby came barreling through the front door.

Gibbs chuckled as he looked over at Hollis. "well is was nice while it lasted..."

Hollis just smiled as she turned to look at Abby. Abby was looking between Gibbs and Hollis.

"Oh my Gosh, did I interrupt your time. I'm sorry Gibbs. I didn't think before I came over. I was just excited because I knew you had your doctors appointment and I just wanted to know how it went. I will leave if you want me to."

Gibbs came up to Abby and firmly put his hands on her shoulders. "Abby, calm down. You are fine. Go sit on the couch with Hollis and I will bring you a drink."

Abby quietly made her way over to sit on the couch. Hollis looked over at the very excited and worried expression that Abby had on her face.

"Abby im glad that you are here. Jethro and I have some really good news to tell you."

Abby was sitting at the edge of her seat as Gibbs walked in carrying two water and a calf-pow. (Gibbs was glad that they started selling them in the stores.) He made himself comfortable in a chair while Hollis was trying to figure out exactly how to tell her the news. Hollis finally looked over to Gibbs who gave her the nod to proceed.

"Well Abby, as you said earlier I did have my doctors appointment. Today at the doctors, we got some news that was quiet unexpected."

She could tell that Abby was about ready to explode if she didn't hurry up and tell her. Gibbs chimed in with the rest.

"Abbs, Hollis is pregnant with Twins. We are going to be having a little boy and girl."

Abby stopped bouncing in her seat and just glared at Hollis as if they had said something wrong.

"Abby, sweetheart, are you OK?" Hollis asked as she scooted closer over towards Abby on the couch.

"Oh I'm fine Hollis, it was just a really big surprise!"

Gibbs got up out of his chair. "Yeah it was for us as well. I froze looking at the screen for what seemed like hours."

Abby leaned over and gave Hollis a gentle hug.

"Are you excited? You will now have two kids to spoil!" Hollis asked as Abby got up to launch herself into Gibbs arms.

"Are you KIDDING ME!!! I am overjoyed!" Abby exclaimed as she was released from her hug with Gibbs. "We are having two Gibblets and not only that this new one is a GIRL. Oh I am so happy that you are also going to be able to have your own little girl Hollis!"

Hollis just smiled a bright smile as she thought about not only having a boy but a little girl to raise. Gibbs, Hollis and Abby talked for most of the afternoon about new decoration and how Gibbs was going to make the cribs for the babies. Gibbs had called the rest of the team to give them the update and soon it was decided that tomorrow everyone would becoming over to help re-due the baby room. It wasn't long after the phone call that Abby decided that she should be heading home. As Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and shut the door behind her, he noticed that Hollis was holding her tummy and bending over on the couch. He rushed over to her side.

"Hollis is everything OK?"

Hollis didn't respond right away and Gibbs was becoming worried.

"Hollis sweetie, I need you to answer me please. I need to know whats wrong."

Hollis finally was able to stand straight and leaned against Gibbs.

"Jethro I'm sorry, I just got a really sharp pain in my stomach. I can't be going into labor it's to early."

Gibbs eased her back onto the couch. Just as she sat down another sharp pain hit worse then the first time.

"Jethro sweety I think it's time."

Gibbs jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs to grab the suitcase. On his way down he called Abby first because he knew she just left so she wouldn't be that far away. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Hollis was already standing by the front door.

"I called Abby, she is coming with us. Lets get you to the car."

Gibbs could feel his heart pounding as he thought if this is real, it won't be long until he was holding the babies in his arms. He drove at top speed but safe enough because of Hollis. Once they reached the hospitable he bolted from the car and raced around to open Hollis' door. Abby ran ahead and grabbed a wheelchair. As Gibbs pushed her inside Hollis screamed out in pain.

"OMG!! Jethro!! I want them out NOW!!! This hurts so much!"

"I know Hollis, just breath. Everything is going to be OK. The doctor is going to make everything better for you."

Gibbs turned around to face the doctor that was appearing through the double doors.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Gibbs. I can see that they have decided to come and meet their parents a little early huh?"

"I don't really care, I just want them out!" Hollis at this point had tears streaming down her cheek.

"I am sure that you do. Lets just get you set up in a room before you get too far along and have them here in this wheelchair."

The doctor pushed Gibbs to a different room and showed him where everything was for him to dress in. Gibbs had done this process before when Kelly was being born. He could feel the memories of that day sweeping back into his mind. Just when the pain started he quickly jolted out of it by the loud screams coming from Hollis. He slipped out of the room and ran to where they were keeping Hollis. When he arrived in the room she was already in a hospitable gown and set up ready to start pushing. He could not believe at how fast people were working to get everything situated. He came up beside Hollis and bent over to whispered in her ear.

"Just think soon we will be home with the loves of our lives."

Hollis let a small but sincere smile as she heard the doctor faintly say that they were ready for her to start pushing. Gibbs look at Hollis then quickly down at the doctor. Just as the doctor was yelling push for the second time, Gibbs looked down to see the head of his first child. It was as if time froze. Gibbs could hardly remember what happened after that. Everything went so quick. The next thing he knew was he was looking down to see Hollis holding two beautiful babies in her arms. Gibbs leaned down and gave both his babies a kiss on the forehead then leaned up and gave Hollis one.

"You did it, their here and they are gorgeous just like their mother."

Hollis smiled as she looked over her children. They were finally here. The were already taking after their dad. Not being told when they are suppose to be here, doing thing on their own time. Gibbs told Hollis that he needed to go out and inform everyone that the new addition's to the family were here.

He exited the delivery room and headed down the hall to the waiting room. When he arrived his entire team was there. They all stood when he entered the door.

"Their here. The pregnancy was fairly easy and you can come into see them once they have her and the babies settled into their new room."

After Gibbs left the team engaged in conversation about the new Twins. They were so happy they were here. Abby seemed to be the most excited. She could not stop pacing the waiting room. These babies were like her little brother and sister. It seemed like forever before Gibbs came walking back into the waiting room.

"I will bring you back one at a time, but we can't stay long. Hollis is tired and needs her rest."

Abby ran over to Gibbs, she wanted to be the first one to see them. Gibbs just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he guided her down the hall.

"Jut could hold it in any longer uh Abbs?" he asked as he slowly opened the door to the room.

"No Gibbs! I have been waiting 9 months!"

Gibbs just pushed her through the door with a finger over his lips to signal her to be quiet. As they entered Abby could see two hospitable rolling cribs next to Hollis. Gibbs gently guided her towards the babies. He reached in carefully and picked up his daughter first and passed her over to Abby.

"Awe Gibbs, she is precious. What is her name?"

He smiled and looked over at Hollis who smiled back.

**_---------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_(the babies had just come and the doctors were cleaning them off)_

_"Jethro, we have to pick a name for her. We already have a name for him."_

_Gibbs sat next to Hollis and looked over to where they were cleaning off his little girl. It was true, they had been expecting her and never was able to sit down and choose a name for her._

_"Hollis sweetheart, do you have any names in mind?"_

_Hollis began to have tear stream down her face._

_"What's wrong?" he asked afraid that he had said something wrong._

_"I have had a first name picked out for a long time but since I have been with you I have decided on a different middle name."_

_Gibbs just looked on confused. What would being with him have to do with changing the middle name._

_"Jethro, I would like to name her Kristen Kelly Gibbs, if that is OK with you?"_

_Gibbs felt like someone had taken all his breath away from him, she wanted their daughter to have his former daughter Kelly's name as her middle name. He felt a pain in his chest._

_"I would be honored to have a piece of Kelly back in my life."_

_Gibbs leaned down to kiss Hollis just as the doctors brought back the babies for them to hold._

_**------------------- End of Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Her name is Kristen Kelly Gibbs."

Abby looked down at her and smiled. "Well hello there little Kristen. You can call me Aunty Abby. You are so precious and you are going to be Daddy's little princess."

Gibbs reached over and took Kristen back and placed her back in the crib. He then reached over to pick up his son.

"And here is the little trouble maker."

Abby giggled softly. "This is Anthony Dominic Gibbs, not little trouble maker. However, I think Anthony is more of a name Ducky will call him so I'm going to call him Tony!"

Gibbs smiled as he took him back.

"I was thinking the same thing Abs."

He placed him back in the cribs as well, then went to escort Abby back to the waiting room. Everyone of his team member's took their time coming and meeting Kristen and Tony. Gibbs have to make a mental note of how much attention his kids were getting and they were not even home yet. He knew that these children were going to a part of everyone's world.

Two days went by and they were finally able to take the babies home. Gibbs pulled the car around to the front entrance as they wheeled Hollis out with Kristen in one arm and Tony in the other. He leaned over and settle both babies into their proper car-seats. The ride home was quick, but not to quick considering his new passengers. As he pulled into the drive way he looked over to his now sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful from her position however he knew that she would be more comfortable up in her own bed. He leaned over and gently shook her.

"Hollis sweetheart, we're home."

Hollis slowly undid her seat belt and exited the car. She opened up the back door and went to grab Tony.

"No sweetheart, you are tired. Just head up to bed and I will take the babies to their room."

Hollis smiled and turned to head into the house. Gibbs looked in and saw two wide awake babies.

'_well for newborns you sure aren't sleeping like um.'_

Gibbs reach in and grabbed Tony first, then proceeded over to grab Kristen. Surprisingly enough it was not hard carrying two infants into the house at one time. He carried them up to their room and placed them into the same crib. They did not have time to make the second crib just yet but he figured that they would be fine for now. He looked up around the room. It was still decorated for just Tony. He knew that was going to be second project after he worked on the crib. Right now he didn't really care. He leaned over the crib and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads before grabbing the baby monitor and heading to his room. Hollis was fast asleep when he finally made his way into the bed. He turned up the baby monitor and curled in next to his wife. He slowly started to fall asleep to the sounds of two faintly snoring infants and a sleeping wife. He had a family again and he had never felt so happy before now. With that he drifted off to sleep. 

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**_I want to give a special Thank you to one of my reviewer's MaileS who said that I should put a second baby in there so Gibbs could have a daughter and prove himself wrong. Well I hope that you liked it. I will be working on the next chapter real soon._**

**_Don't forget, if you have any idea's for my story review my story or shoot me a message and maybe I will use it. PLEASE R&R!!!  
_**


	8. Unexspected Troubles

**DISCLAIMER: _Great news.. They are letting me have NCIS.. Wait someone is coming.. What.. it was a mistake? BUT... BUT... I WANT IT! GIVE IT ME!.. What I can still write?.. YA! THANK YOU... Can I have it some other time? NO.. Darn... :(_**

**A/N: _I know.. I have not updated in so long and I promised that I wouldn't.. OK so there is many excuse's but one major is that I have been in and out of the hospitable with Biopsies trying to figure out whether or not I have Thyroid Cancer. I also just moved again and temporarily lost my notebook that had my story in it. However, I have found it and I am working hard to finish this chapter plus the next one and so far, I am enjoying it. I am loving all the reviews that people are leaving me. Please keep them coming along with any ideas for the story that you would like to see. I will try to add them into the story.. Thanks again and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.. R&R.._**

**_Without further disruptions on with the story!

* * *

_**

Hollis awoke the next morning to an empty bed. The baby monitor was not in the room and no noise's could be heard. She rapped herself with her robe and made her way down the hall. She slowly and quietly opened the babies door. They were still sleeping soundly as she closed the door. She knew where Gibbs would be; the basement. Hollis continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was 0800 and she was a little hungry. She walked in to find her husband sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee. When he saw her enter the kitchen he quickly got up and walked over to her.

"I thought you would sleep longer?"

Hollis just smiled. "And I thought you would be in the basement. Apparently we are both wrong today!"

Gibbs just chuckled as he walked her over to the table.

"Now what would my darling wife like for breakfast."

Hollis peered around the kitchen before coming to her conclusion. "Biscuits and gravy sounds really good right now."

"Well than Biscuits and Gravy it is!" he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning around to rummage through the freezer for some Biscuits.

The smell of breakfast rapidly overtook the house as Hollis sat quietly reading the morning paper. She knew these moments were going to be rare as the days and years went on so she wanted to enjoy it while it last's. It was as if she had push a button with her mind. The loud sounds of two screaming infants came bellowing out of the baby monitor. Gibbs turned to look at Hollis.

"I guess they smelled my glorious cooking!" he pulled the pot of Gravy off the stove and went to grab Hollis' hand. As they entered the room Hollis went and grabbed Krissy, while Gibbs grabbed Tony. The had a small fridge in the room and micro for the babies bottles. Hollis handed a bottle over to Gibbs who leaned against the wall and fed Tony. Soon both babies were fed and happy. Gibbs and Hollis continued on with their breakfast while keeping eyes on both Krissy and Tony who were content in their bouncy chairs.

As Gibbs was taking a bite his work phone rang startling the babies. Tony was the first to scream then Krissy followed. _'Just great' _Gibbs thought as Hollis made her way over to them. He answered it as quickly without looking at the caller ID. "GIBBS" he replied roughly.

"Hello Agent Gibbs" the man on the other end spoke with a rather scruffy voice.

"Who is this?" Gibbs demanded as he glanced at Hollis. He then turned to head down to the basement. If this was going to be a bad phone, which his gut was telling him it was, he need-int scare the babies anymore then they were by his yelling.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice. I mean we were such good friends, well at least I thought so." the man gave a very cough like laugh.

Gibbs searched his brain to match the voice to a face but to no avail. Nothing was matching. "Are you sure that I know you. I would remember this voice."

"Oh but Gunny, it was so long ago. My voice has changed."

The word Gunny froze Gibbs in his tracks. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man laughed again, "Oh Gibbs. I was afraid you might not remember me. Kate here has been slowly filling me in on some things."

Gibbs almost dropped the phone. "Kate? What do you want with her?"

"Oh she is of no importance to me Gibbs but she sure is beautiful when she is mad. She keeps saying I'll be sorry because you' her boss' will find her. So I a guessing you work for NCIS now. That's too bad. You could have made something of yourself Gibbs. Now you work with those low life's."

Gibbs was already up the stairs while he was making his little speech. He gave Hollis a look stating 'I will call' and headed out the door towards McGee's place as fast as he could.

"If Kate is not important then you should let her go."

The man got extremely quiet before lashing out. " DO YOU THINK I'M NUTS!"

Gibbs really wanted to comment but thought better of it.

"I'm not going to let her go, we have been seeing each other for some time. She would be heart broken, plus then you wouldn't get to figure out who I am, would you? Because I know Kate wouldn't tell you. I gave her a different name."

Gibbs was over half way to McGee's. He was still trying to figure out who this man was. Nothing was really ringing a bell. It had to have been someone who knew him back in the core because he knew he was a Gunny.

"Oh believe me I wouldn't want to miss seeing you." Gibbs said trying to sound as interested as possible. Sure he wanted to meet him so he could punch him so hard, he would be knocked out for a week. The man started laughing again on the other end. Gibbs could hear Kate's whimper's. The noise made Gibbs slam his foot on the accelerator harder.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Gibbs yelled into the phone.

"But Gibbs, she is just so beautiful it is hard not wanting to touch her. Do you have something for her?"

Gibbs could just hear the smirk that was running along his face.

"No I don't, not in that way. She is my agent and I swear if you hurt her you will pay!" Gibbs' grip on the steering wheel was turning his knuckles white. It did not take long before he was pulled up in-front of McGee's apartment and running up the stairs. The man continued talking as if he never even heard anything Gibbs had said.

"You know Gibbs. I bet you could forget all about Kate and the rest of your team. It wouldn't be that hard. Just leave them and come with me. I could get you making triple when they are paying you over at NCIS."

"I don't do illegal things to earn money. I'm fine where I am. Putting people like you away for a living gives me satisfaction of a paycheck well earned."

The man snorted. "People like me. I do hope that means you have figured out who I am, because if not that means you are assuming and I don't think that it is fair to judge me over a phone call."

Gibbs grabbed his spear key to McGee's apartment and opened the door. He knew since it was their day off. He knew since it was their day off he would either be sleeping or playing games on his computer. As he opened the door he saw McGee sitting at his computer along with a girl wearing a fairly to big MIT T-Shirt. Gibbs put his hand over the mouth piece and quietly whistled at McGee to get his attention. McGee turned around startled. "BOSS!"

Gibbs put his finger up to his mouth then pointed at the phone. McGee already knew what to do. He turned to the girl sitting next to him and sent her to the bedroom. He shut off his game and was starting trace on the call. Gibbs had how moved over to stand beside McGee while continuing his none pleasant call.

" I am still trying to place you, but I am usually pretty right with my assumption's."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to assume things about people before you get to know them?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to treat women this way?"

McGee was frantically typing on his keyboard while his boss continued his conversation. He could tell that whoever was on the other end was not getting on the right side of Gibbs right now. As data flashed across the screen Gibbs paced behind McGee trying so hard to; one, keep the man on the phone and two, not loose his temper more than it was. Suddenly he heard a ding come from the computer. He quickly looked at the screen and saw an address pop up. He was almost relieved. He stepped up besides McGee and wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Why are you getting so silent Agent Gibbs? Thinking about who I am? well you know what, I am tired of listening to you think. Say your goodbye's to Kate because you will never see her again."

With that the man hung up without another word. Gibbs flipped the phone shut and looked at the screen again.

"That's a warehouse outside of Quantico, isn't it?" Gibbs asked McGee. "Yes Boss. Do you mind filling me in here Boss? I mean if it is any of my business."

Gibbs went to head towards the door. "He has Kate. Grab you gear!"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! But I promise I won't leave you hanging for long this time. I am already half way through the next chapter! Please REVIEW I have some awesome reviewer's. I might even give you some credit in my next chapter ;).**

**Gibbs: **Wow. Is there something wrong with you! Why is it taking so long for a freaking story!

**ME: _(Cuses in head) _**I am sorry Boss. Lots of things come up. I am working harder now!

**Gibbs: **Well not fast enough! Why did you have to do that to Kate! ***SMACK*!**

**ME**: _OWW! _Hey what was that for! I cannot help how my mind work's the plots! It just happens!_** (Rub's head really fast)**_

**G****ibbs: **You better help it or so help me the next time I smack you it won't be on the head and this time it is a promise!

**ME: **Trying Boss really I am!

**Hollis: **Jethro are you messing with Kelso again! What have I told you!

**Gibbs: **Yeah but you don't know what is going on with Kate! According to the story I haven't told you yet!

**Hollis: _(glares at Kelso) _**If you do anything to hurt Kate, Jethro will not be the only on that you will need to watch out for! ***SMACK***

**ME: _(Rub's head again)_**Oww! Not you too really? I thought that you were on my side! This writing thing is messing with my head!


	9. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: _ya ya ya.. I know I get it I don't own it. Maybe one day CBS will let me have it and I shall share with my other NCIS fanatic friends. Till then I stick to using them in my wonderful stories!_**

**A/N: _I know you can all kill me. It took me forever to post this chapter. But school is dieing down a little and I have had more time to write but I know that it is going to pick back up. I write on every free time that I get! Please don't leave me reviewers! I will try harder. I hope you like this chapter it is pretty long but it could have been longer!

* * *

  
_**

Kate looked around the room. It was so dark that it was hard to tell exactly where she was. She could feel the slight breeze on her so they were in a place that had air or there was a window close by that was open. The smell with the combination of the drugs was enough to make her want to throw up and pass out again. Her wrist were starting to rub raw where the rope had her tied to the metal chair. Was that a man laughing in the background and why did he sound so familiar? She could not remember anything, her last memory was her and Curtis sitting out at the park together after eating dinner.

Just then a skinny tall man started walking towards her in the light. She could hear him say something about seeing each other and that he couldn't just let her go.

"Curtis?" Kate whispered is a rasping breath. The drugs had not completely wore off and it was really hard for her to do much of anything.

She could now start to see a figure more precise. The man had a marine style hair cut and wore stylish square frame glass of a goldish color. It was still hard to see with hardly no light. He was wearing a classy button up shirt and slacks with dress shoes. As Kate stared at him she began to notice the resemblance to that of Curtis. It was then that she heard the man say Agent Gibbs. Oh no he was on the phone this could not be good. Gibbs was going to kill her when he finds out that she was keeping this a secret. He wanted her to tell him what was wrong that day and she blew him off. She felt there was something wrong with Curtis. He was acting way to nice and nosy.

"Well I am tired of listening to you think. Say your goodbyes to Kate because you will never see her again." the man slammed the phone shut and turned to look at Kate. The smile was a plane as day. This was Curtis. How could he, what did he want with her so badly. Kate struggled in her chair as Curtis came closer to her. He bent down in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"My sweet Katey. You look so beautiful when you are mad. It is a shame that I am going to have to kill you."

"Why? Why must you kill me? What have I done. I liked you Curtis, I thought that you might have been the one." Kate kinda enjoyed putting on the show.

"Oh shut up. You are not fooling anyone. I know that you have doubted us these past two weeks. But don't worry my pretty little Kate, soon you will not have to ever worry about a bad relationship again." the man turned and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kate, her vision able to let her take in her surrounds, frantically looked around for an escape. It seemed to look as if it were a metal shack. The walls were a rustic color surrounding Kate where she sat. She could tell that there was a small venting window on one wall high near the ceiling. Unfortunately to high even if she was able to untie the ropes and escape the chair. The pain in her wrist's were becoming unbearable, but she knew that she need to tough it out. If that was Gibbs on the phone he was sure to have McGee searching things. They will find her, just hopefully before Curtis decided that she had lived long enough.

* NCIS HEADQUARTERS*

"MCGEE! Have you found anything yet?" Gibbs yelled as he came barreling out of the elevator coming from Abby's lab.

McGee looked up from his computer as Gibbs rounded his desk. "Umm. Yes Boss I think."

"You think McGee? You better not think, you better know, or so help me I will find someone else you could..."

"No Boss I have found something." McGee interrupted.

"It seems that Kate has been seeing a man by the name of Curtis Hammelton. He is a former Lieutenant for the Marine Core."

Gibbs could not seem to remember this man no matter what he did. The face was not even ringing a bell. When him and McGee had called Ziva to have her meet them at the address, they were hoping to have found Kate. Unfortunately all they found was a starving cat and leftover food. There was no sign that Kate had even been at that house. Gibbs was starting to get frustrated, Abby had found no forensics from things that they had picked up from the house and it seemed that they kept hitting a brick wall. They needed to find Kate, he was not going to loose an agent because she wouldn't tell him that something was wrong.

* METAL SHACK*

Kate must have dosed off at some point because she remembers thinking about Gibbs and now Curtis was standing in front of her again with a cheeky grin all over his face.

"You are a very pretty girl when you are sleeping." Curtis bent down further, causing them to almost be touching nose to nose.

"Well thank you. I am so glad that I am a fascinating icon to be stared at when I am not aware of it." Kate gave him a sarcastic smirk, which might have been the wrong thing to do at that current point in time.

**SMACK!** You don't speak to me like that. You are lucky to still be living. If I weren't so nice, I would have killed you along time ago."

Kate wanted to reach up and touch her mouth. She could feel and taste the blood that was now coming out. As every minute ticked by she wished she would have told Gibbs when he first asked. Now she felt bad. First time home with his kids and he had to leave to try and save her. Curtis yelling at her again, brought her out of her thoughts.

"How could Gibbs keep someone like you on his team? Someone of such weak statue. Surely he could have found a much stronger and smarter woman to join his team, but yet he choose you? I think he is getting soft."

Kate just chuckled. "You obviously know nothing about me do you Curtis?"

Curtis anger started boiling up again, but faltered when he heard her continue.

"I met Gibbs quiet a while ago, while I was on protection detail for the President."

Curtis seemed to have let his guard fall however, only momentarily. "You protecting the President, how sad. I see some stubbornness in you which may have helped a little."

Curtis circled Kate where she sat, looking her over as if she was an important piece of inventory.

"It is a shame, no matter how weak you are, that you could not live a much longer life. I'm sure you would have been a great mother or Aunt for that matter."

Kate looked up at him.

"Is it true what I hear. Agent Gibbs is now a father of two?"

Kate didn't know what to say, surely he didn't hear this from her. She was very careful on what information she told her friends and boyfriends, especially about her coworkers.

"How did you know about that?" Kate replied in a rather low and dangerous tone.

"Now, now Katey. There is no need for the anger. I was just merely asking a question. It is good for him you know, he was so broken up after that dreadful accident with his wife and daughter. I think that is why he doesn't remember me. Well don't really worry about that now, he will remember me soon enough."

Curtis turned to leave again, leaving Kate to her thoughts.

_-Meanwhile-_

Hollis sat in the living room, TV on, wondering what possibly could be going on. It had taken her nearly two hours to get both Krissy and Tony asleep. She was very tired but just could not will herself to sleep until she heard from him. He seemed to have been pretty upset when he left and it would have to of taken something pretty serious for him to have left the house on his first night home with the babies. There were many scenarios that were popping into her head.

Soon she was shaken out of her thoughts by her cell phone going off. She jumped up off the couch and ran to the kitchen table. Hollis did not look to see who was calling.

"Jethro?.." Hollis answered in a sort of panicked voice.

"Yeah Hollis it is me. How are our babies?" Gibbs felt horrible that he would have to ask. He should be there with her.

"They just went down a little while ago. I think they could sense the tension from their mommy." Hollis tried not to make her panic show all that much in her voice so she chuckled a little at him.

"Hollis I'm sorry I had to run out. I feel horrible, but it's Kate. She has been taken."

Gibbs paused for a moment to let Hollis take in what he had just said.

"Hollis, are you OK?"

Hollis could not believe what she had just heard. Kate was missing? How could this be?

"Jethro do you have any leads?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. He knew where this conversation was going to end up, but he could not lie to her.

"To be honest, we have come to a dead end."

He could hear the sigh coming from Hollis on the other end.

"Jethro, something was wrong when she was here."

"I know, I pulled her aside and talked to her. She said there was nothing wrong. What more could I have done at the time?"

Hollis could tell he was starting to blame himself for the situation.

"Jethro, there was nothing you could have done, she obviously did not want to inform you. You know as well as I do that she doesn't share her problems. She is like you in so many ways."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. Hollis had a point. The last time Kate had a problem, when she had first come to NCIS, it felt like he was pulling her leg, just to get her to talk. She did remind him of himself but he was not just gonna come out and say it.

Hollis and Gibbs talked for a while longer before McGee came running up hollering "Boss!"

"Bye Hollis, I think we have a lead, call you later."

He hung up before waiting for a reply. He knew she would understand.

"What do you have McGee?"

McGee took a quick moment to catch his breath. He had run up the stairs, when Abby had told him she needed Gibbs, he wasted no time with the elevator.

"Boss Abby has something that could lead us to where he is keeping Kate."

Gibbs took off around McGee towards the stairs. He too did not want to wait. He entered Abby's lab in record time.

"WOW Gibbs! You must have flown down the stairs. I guess your knees feeling OK. Does it still feel OK, because if not I have this special cream tha.."

"Abbs! Kate first."

Abby quickly stopped and turned around to her computer.

"Well Gibbs, when McGee and Ziva returned to the house a second time, I had them do a special foot print test. See its not just a simple footprint test Gibbs. This footprint looks for dust particles that outline a print that is not actually for-see-able by the naked eye. "

"Abbs, the point soon would be nice!"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Gees Gibbs, give a girl some slack to build up the suspense will ya? Patience, look it up."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Swat, look it up Abigail!"

Abby turned back to her computer. Apparently Gibbs was in no mood for jokes.

"The footprint they did end up finding got a match in the database."

"Name Abbs."

"His name is Curtis Hammelton."

"Well Abby we kinda figured that since it was his house! We really need to know where he is keeping her. Do you have anything on that?"

"Well Gibbs, I was not finished. I did some more research and I came up with a little more information. It looks like he use to own many old construction sites before they went under."

Abby typed away at her keyboard bringing up many different old site's by Hammelton Construction.

"Maybe he is keeping her in one of these old buildings."

Gibbs scanned his eyes over the map. He knew it would be a place out of town where there was less noise. The phone call did not have any background noise. It still did not narrow it down.

"Abby get me the addresses of those six on the outskirts of town. We will start with them. Hopefully we can have Kate home by breakfast."

Abby scratched down the addresses and passed it to Gibbs. McGee ran after his Boss. He was happy to have some sort of lead on this. He hated knowing Kate could get hurt and they weren't there to save her. When reaching the Bullpen Ziva was already geared up and ready.

"Abby text-ed me as you walked out the door." She answered to McGee's confused glare.

Three construction sites and Five hours later there was still no sign of Kate anywhere and Gibbs was finally reaching his boiling point.

* * *

Kate still sat alone tied to the chair. Her stomach growled and she was dieing for some water. 'The least he could do is give me some water before he kills me off,' she thought. She knew if Gibbs knew she was thinking like this she would be hurting for-sure,but at this point she did not care. She had lost all hope. If they had not come by now, evidence was scarce and they were not going to find her. Just as her head began to lower she heard Curtis coming back into the room. This time however, when she looked back up he was not alone. There was a woman standing beside him.

"You were right Curtis she is beautiful."

Curtis smiled down at Kate.

"You looked confused Kate. Did I not mention I was married. Well not officially anyway. Wouldn't want the police coming after her if I was caught. But for all intense purposes we are."

"So.." Kate began but was interrupted by the woman.

"Do not speak Kate. You have nothing we want to hear. You were just a toy, he used you. His main target is Gibbs."

'Well that was putting it bluntly' Kate thought to herself. 'Who is this woman?'

* * *

**_Don't forget to read and review! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_**

**Gibbs: **Wow. Took you long enough. You know, I am kinda getting tired of waiting for you to post chapters here!

**Me: **I am sorry Boss. I am doing the best I can really I am. Do you forget that I am a student?

**Gibbs: **Are you using a smart mouth with me Kelso? You know how this will turn out!

**Me: **Please no Boss. I will work harder, promise!

**Gibbs: **I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes you are LYING!

**Me: **Well not really.. (backs away from Gibbs)

**Gibbs: **Oh that's it. (He reaches forwards and pulls me towards him. He brings his hand down hard once on my butt then directs me to my desk)  
You will sit here till you get the next chapter done. I want to find KATE!

**Me: **(wiggles in seat) Yes boss. Getting right on that.


	10. Nick of Time

**A/N: _I am so so so so so so sorry for this literally taking forever! I have had a lot of family issues that I have hindered my ablility to work on this story. 1st: I have moved three different times 2nd: Durring these moves somehow I lost my notebook that had this story in it. 3rd. I couldn't see myself re-writing this chapter so I spent forever trying to hunt it down. Finally I found it and now I have had time to sit and finish it and post it. I do hope that I have not lost too many readers due to my lack of being able to post regularly. Please read and review and send me some ideas please dont flame me. I know I am not the best writer, I will soon be getting a Beta for my chapters so they will get better I promise._**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own NCIS; thank God because they would have plotted to kill me off by now.. :(_**

* * *

Gibbs, McGee & Ziva stormed through their final construction site and were highly upset to yet again find nothing. Just as they were piling into the car Gibbs phone rang. It was Abby…

"Abbs… This better be good news!"

"It is Gibbs; well I believe it is…."

* * *

Kate was getting annoyed with the lady standing in front of her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

The woman seemed to not be fazed by Kate's comment.

"You see Kate, Curtis and Gibbs; they were both in the marines together. They were both leaders of different squads. During a training mission, Gibbs' squad was supposed to be heading out, but at the last minute their squads got switched. Curtis' got send into a trap. His whole squad died! To this day he has been so furious with Gibbs. He promised his men, he would get Gibbs for what happened and avenge his squad's death!"

Kate looked on as if someone had told her they killed her mother.

"Gibbs is way too smart to fall into one your traps!

Curtis just laughed as he linked arms with the woman and headed out the door.

'I hope Gibbs finds me soon.' Kate thought as she reminisced of the story that was just told. 'I'm sure Gibbs to this day lives with the guilt of all those men.' Kate let a stray tear fall.

* * *

"Are you sure Abs?" Gibbs announced as he re-entered the car.

"Ya Gibbs. According to recent phone records that I pulled, Curtis has had one number that he has called numerous times over a two week span. Of course it was an untraceable number, so they thought, although they have never met the skills of me Gibbs. I mean it was hard at first, I honestly thought that I was not going to be able to…."

"ABBS! The number?"

"Oh right, sorry. The phone number belonged to a Holly Spencer. Here's where it gets real goods Gibbs. I traced Holly's background and she took over her dad's construction business. There is one construction site that is co-owned by Spencer and Hammelton. It is at 532 W Coal St."

Gibbs didn't even give Abby a chance to say good luck. He shut the phone and peeled off in the direction given.

"I take it we have another lead Boss?" McGee questioned while placing his hands on the door, clutching for dear life.

"Ya think McGee?"

* * *

The tears continued to fall as Kate had let all her emotions come out. At this point she has little hope that Gibbs was going to find her. Curtis and Holly make their way back towards Kate with amusement on their face.

"Katy, Katy, Katy, you were wrong."

Kate gave him a confused look.

"Gibbs is not coming for you. He doesn't care about you. He has two kids now."

Kate just kept staring.

"I wouldn't want him to come anyway. I want to see you suffer at the thought that you can't get him!"

Curtis started fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"No how dare you!"

Both Curtis and Holly turned at the voice. The person at the door had his gun drawn and a look of sheer blood lust.

"Gibbs! You have to leave, it's a trap!"

"Kate are you OK?"

"I'm fine just my wrist hurt." There was no point in arguing to get him to leave, he wouldn't.

"Ah Gibbs, what a pleasant reunion."

Gibbs looked at Curtis; the face was starting to seem familiar. The thing is he just couldn't place him.

"You seem to be having trouble remembering me, I do feel hurt, but since I am feeling a little generous I will refresh your memory. Think back to your gunny days Marine. Two squads, same head in command. At the last minute the mission's got switched. It was a set up."

At this point everything came rushing back to Gibbs. 'No this could not be the same Curtis. The Curtis he knew died with his men during their training exercise. This could not be him.

"No, Curtis died with his men. You could not be him."

Curtis gave an evil chuckle

"Are you really that naïve? You are a special agent; you should be smarter than that!"

Gibbs lowered his gun just a hare as to look Curtis more directly in the eyes.

"You wanted people to believe you were dead."

Curtis walked behind Kate and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, well, there is the Gibbs I have heard so much about. Knowing too much for your own good. You are correct! When my squad was killed I was the only one who survived the blast. How would that look to our head in command? My whole squad gone and yet I still live. They would think I was behind it. It did not take me very long to determine the situation, as a way for me to start a new life. I didn't even give myself time to second guess my decision. I took off my dog tags and threw them near a pile of dead bodies, threw my hat and gun and took off. I kept my first name and changed my last. Things were going pretty good until about 3 months ago. I lost my job because they said things were just not adding up with me. Needless to say they fired me and everything has spiraled down since. Then I see you in town one day with a pretty blonde. Your life seemed to have played out real well. I didn't like that! Why should I sit day to day suffering with all this while you went along with your merry life? So I did some research into your life, found out about your team. Then it hit me on how to get to you, through your team. I knew you would protect your team no matter what. I looked into each girl on your team. That Ziva chick, she is hot, but I knew she came for Mossad and I didn't want to mess with her. So I started looking more into Kate here."

Curtis squeezed Kate's shoulder rather hard causing her to wince in pain. Gibbs glanced at Kate's face and held his gun back up pointed at Curtis.

"Get away from her Curtis. I'm here and that's what you wanted, just let Kate go now."

Kate looked at Gibbs in utter shock. If he thinks she was just going to leave him here, he had another thing coming.

"Now, now, Gibbs that was rude. Here I was telling you a story and you jump in yelling at me."

Curtis stepped away from Kate and moved back over to Holly.

"As I was saying, I looked in Kate, found out her likes, dislikes and where she hung out when she was not at work. We got to know each other and slowly started learning more about you. When I found out about your wife being pregnant, well it set me off. Here I am not able to have children and here you are killing one off and pop out two more!"

At this Gibbs was outraged. Not only did he talk about his wife and kids, he just slammed him on Kelly's death. He started walking towards Curtis with a rage. Curtis smiled and reached to his belt. He quickly pulled out a revolving pistol. Gibbs stopped and smiled. Curtis thought he had scared Gibbs, he was going to win. Gibbs holstered his weapon and went to lean against the nearest wall. Curtis didn't lower his weapon, but he rounded in front of Kate for a better angle.

"Gibbs! What are you doing? He is armed!" Kate screamed.

"You seemed to have found a bit of confidence in yourself Gibbs."

Gibbs just continued to smile and looked at Curtis. He could tell that it was starting to get to him. Gibbs looked over Curtis' shoulder at Kate. He could tell she was trying to think of a plan. Curtis had angled himself right in front of her. He brought his attention back to Curtis. He could see the sweat that was slowly developing on his face. Good, Gibbs thought, I have him guessing. Gibbs pulled away from the wall and started slowly walking towards Curtis.

"Curtis, Curtis, Curtis. I had you all wrong."

Curtis just looked on at Gibbs with confusion. Why did he have this confidence; that is not how it is supposed to be.

"Had me all wrong, how so?"

Gibbs continued slowly walking towards Curtis.

"I thought you were this out of control man who cared for no one but himself."

"Ya well what do you think now?"

Curtis slowly lowered his weapon so he could look at Gibbs face to face. Gibbs started looking around the room. He had Ziva and McGee circling the outside of the building waiting for his signal. However, yelling Elf Lord may not carry all the way outside. He saw the small window close to the top. If he shot out the window it would signal them. Question is how does he do that without Curtis pulling the gun on him. Gibbs looked back over Curtis' shoulder to eye Kate. She looked at Curtis, the window, then back at Gibbs. She knew what he needed to do. Gibbs gave Kate a wink.

"Well Curtis I believe you to be a PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Before Curtis had time to think Kate had wiggled out of the ropes (causing her hands to bleed) and used her feet to kick Curtis so hard he fell. Holly finally aware to what was going on charged at Kate. Kate picked up her chair and used it as a blockage between her and Holly. Gibbs reacted fast; he whipped out his sig and landed two bullets in her arm and leg causing her to fall.

McGee and Ziva heard the shots ring out and ran for the nearest entrance. When they made it inside Gibbs had Curtis pinned to the floor and his gun thrown across the room. Kate had Holly down by her head. They both looked up as McGee and Ziva came to them.

"How nice of you to join us McGee..." Gibbs expressed as he handed Curtis over to McGee to be handcuffed.

"Sorry Boss got in here as fast as we could."

Ziva went and took over for Kate as Gibbs came to her. He gently took her hands and looked at the deep rope burns that were bleeding pretty badly since she squeezed herself free.

"We need to get those looked at right away Kate."

Kate didn't say a word she just nodded her head and followed Gibbs and the rest of her team out of the building.

* * *

As the people were wrapping her wrist up, Kate took a moment to think of how this all could have gone if Gibbs had not come for her. She saw Gibbs talking on the phone, probably with Hollis letting her know that they had found her and she was ok. As soon as she saw him hang up, she ran to him. Gibbs had to brace himself from her impact. Kate started crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs, I never saw it. He seemed at first like an amazing guy."

Gibbs just smiled down at her.

"Kate, we can't all judge people's characters. However; when things started to seem wrong, you should have come to me."

"I just didn't feel that with everything that was going on with you, Hollis and the new babies, I needed to be bringing in my problems. I thought that I could handle him. I was going to break up with him."

"Kate don't ever think you can't tell me something, no matter what the situation is. We all care about you and if things had gone differently tonight none of us would have forgiven each other. Being a team means we have each other's 6 no matter what. Don't forget that Kate."

Kate felt like such a child for not knowing that to begin with.

"I am sorry Gibbs."

"It ok Kate, glad we all came in the nick of time."

Kate smiled; she truly had a family that cared for her, no matter what life through at her there would people that would be there for her through thick and thin.

* * *

**Gibbs: **I was about ready to fire you ass!

**Me: **I'm sorry I has some family issues!

**Gibbs: _*SMACK* _**Did you just yell at me!

**Me: _*rubs back of head* _**Sorry Boss. Just a lot on my mind and I'm trying to work on this story!

**Gibbs:** You are lucky that we got Kate. If something had of happened to her I would have smack something other then your HEAD!

**Me: _*shivers in fear* _**I would never hurt Kate.

**Kate:** You left me there with HIM! You couldn't have moved after I was saved! HOW RUDE!

**Me: **-_- This is not how this is supposed to work. I write for you! Not ganging up on me!

**Gibbs: **I am grounding you to your desk till you have successfully write another full chapter, then maybe you can get back on my good graces.

**Kate: **And maybe it will give you sometime to think about what you did to me!

**Me: **My own imagination is grounding me.. How is this possible.. Do I dare disobey.. **_*sneaks a curious peak at Gibbs*_** nope better just work... O-O This is gonna be a long night..


	11. Wallow in Pity

_**A/N: **_**On the plus side it did not take me near as long with this update and it did with the last one. I am getting better, working harder. Those Gibbs slaps must be working somewhere along the line. Hope you enjoy this chapter I did have some trouble will knowing whether this chapter was necessary but decided that I wanted it anyway. R&R please they do help me write faster! Love hearing your thoughts, I just really would like no flames please. :( But if you feel that you need to address something don't put it as a review send me a private message! Thanks to all my readers!**

**_Disclaimer: _Yet again I do not own NCIS the only character that is mine is Krissy.**

* * *

A couple of weeks had past since the whole Kate fiasco. Tony and Krissy had already started to sleep through the night which was not un-welcomed to the Gibbs household. Things were going relatively smooth with the team except Kate still wasn't herself and everybody was noticing.

Kate pulled up outside the Gibbs' house. She had not been back at their house since the day after they came and got her. She couldn't figure out why she didn't feel comfortable here. She always was able to come before. Maybe, she thought, deep down she felt that she should be punishing herself for not telling Gibbs about Curtis. Putting the Gibbs family in danger with them just having the twins it just seemed all wrong in her head.

She wasn't able to keep questioning herself because a knock on her window lept her out of her thoughts. It was Gibbs standing by her door. Kate rolled down her window as Gibbs leaned against the door.

"Did you come to admire the outside of my house or is there a different purpose for this early morning visit?"

Kate looked down at her hands resting on her lap.

"How did you know I was here Gibbs?" Knowing this to be a stupid question, she kept looking at her hands.

"I saw your car through the kitchen window, now back to my question."

Kate couldn't find her voice to answer. She felt ashamed, she should have just stayed at home. Finally finding some voice she answered;

"I wanted to come over before I changed my mind again."

Gibbs looked at her confused.

"Why would you not want to come over? You know that you and the rest of the team are always welcome."

Kate looked up from her hands at Gibbs.

"I know that Gibbs, it's not that I don't feel welcome..."

"Then whats the matter Kate? You haven't really been yourself at work and you don't come over to see me, Hollis or the twins. Did we do something? Did I do something?"

Kate looked on in shock.

"NO! No, no, no, Gibbs none of you did anything wrong. I'm the one who did wrong. Gibbs I have been feeling miserable."

Gibbs moved away from the door nonverbally stating for her to get out of the car. Kate rolled up the window and did as directed. She leaned against her front fender.

"Why have you been feeling miserable Kate?"

"I do not feel I deserved your forgiveness so easily. With everything that I put you and your family through, it just does not feel right."

Gibbs perked up one of his eyebrows.

"Kate, have we not been over this?" he let out a slight sigh.

"Gibbs, I know what you have said. We are family and family does whatever it takes to keep each other safe. But thats the point Gibbs. I didn't!"

Gibbs started to understand what Kate was talking about, but was still dissapointed that she was being so hard on herself. There was no need for all this stress.

"Kate..."

Before Gibbs could say another word Hollis called out to them from the front porch.

"You two are going to catch a cold standing outside in this cold weather. Get in here this instance!"

Kate looked at Gibbs who smiled back at Kate.

"I think she is useing this new found mother instinct on everyone. I have had to deal with this for days!"

Kate smiled and laughed for the first time in days as Gibbs wrapped her arm around Kate's shoulder and walked with her into the house.

Once inside, Hollis was back in the kitchen hard at work at the stove. Kate could smell the Cinnamon toast being cooked along with eggs and bacon. She didn't want to intrude on their breakfast, especially after not showing up at all the past couple of days. It just wouldn't seems right.

"Gibbs maybe I should come back later when you guys are done with breakfast and everything."

As she turned to head back out the door Gibbs grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her back over to him.

"Kate we want you to stay for breakfast. If I know you, you have not had hardly anything to eat for a while with all this stress. It will do you good to get a big breakfast in your system before we finish this conversation."

"What conversation?" Hollis asked as she walked into the living room, wiping her hands off on a dish towel.

"Kate's self pitty issues." Gibbs chuckled as her leaned over and kisses his wife good morning.

Katy shuffled herself into the kitchen and found a seat at the table. She looked around and couldn't help but wonder as to where the twins were at. It was as if Gibbs could read her mind.

"The twins are actually still sleeping, but I do not know for how much longer. They woke up around 0400 wanting to be fed. We should try to eat as much as we can before they decide to wake and greet the day."

Kate smiled again and looked at the plate that Hollis had just set infront of her. Gibbs was right she had not eaten right in the past couple of days and this was looking really good. Kate didn't waste anytime before digging into her eggs.

"See, I knew you were hungry." Gibbs smurked while he started in on his own breakfast.

It wasn't too long after they had started eating that Tony's, shortly followed by Krissy's, cries came wailing through the baby monitor. Since Gibbs was the only one done with his meal at the time he got up and headed up the stairs to grab his 'Gibblets'.

Kate had just finished rinsing her plate in the sink when Gibbs came into the kitchen holding the twins. Kate grabbed Krissy from him.

"Hello precious one. Why are you making such a fuss?" Kate gently rocked her to try and calm her down. She knew what Krissy wanted was a bottle. Gibbs handed her a pre-made bottle already warm and signaled for her to head to the living room. Kate proceeded to the couch and sat to feed Krissy; Gibbs followed suit. After both twins were fed, happy and laying on the little play mat, Gibbs turned to Kate.

"Now back to our discussion young lady."

Kate looked away, she had been wrong and she saw that now.

"Gibbs I am sorry."

"Kate, I understand that you feel that you got off easy. I don't; However, if you feel the need to be further punished I am sure that me and Hollis can think of plenty of chores to do around this house for the next three weeks."

"It seems only fair Gibbs, I know you don't think I need it but I believe that it would make me feel better knowing that I have come to terms with my wrong doings."

"Later today we will run back to your place so you can pack, you will not be leaving this house except for work."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hollis came from the kitchen and opened the door.

"Ducky! What a pleasent surprise! Do come in."

"Oh Thank You Hollis. Indeed it is a surprise, I was in the neighbor hood and I wanted to come and check on the newest members of this wonderful family."

"There in here Duck." Gibbs called from the living room.

"Hello Jethro and Katilyn."

"Glad to see you Ducky, the twins are just enjoying some floor time, while I have been having a discussion with Kate here."

"I do hope that our Katilyn is feeling better. I do miss her upbeat intuitive behavior." Ducky sat in the chair opposite them.

"Indeed Duck, I believe we all have. She is going to be staying here for the next three weeks.

Kate looked between Ducky and Gibbs. She had not really noticed her demeanor all that different over the past couple of days. Yes, she was upset with her self and she knew that, but she didn't realize how much she was showing it off to the others.

"Ducky, I am sorry. I know now that I have not been the best and I have let this guilt cloud my mind set of the people around me."

Ducky just smiled. "All is well my dear. We all have our moments and we learn from them and move on. Why this reminds me of a time during my days in medical school. There was this young lad named Thomas. He and I use to..."

Kate leaned over on Gibbs' shoulder and relaxed while listening to Ducky's story. Gibbs looked down at Kate, she was smiling. For once Gibbs did not protest to Ducks rambling of his past. He knew that somthing as simple as his story was a piece of Kate's life being normal and loving.

The next couple of weeks went as scheduled. Kate stayed at the house, except for going to work. She helped out with the Twins as much as possible giving Hollis and Gibbs some quality time to themselves.

She had long since forgotten about her mistake with Curtis and was much happier spending time with Gibbs and his family. Today everyone was going to be getting together for lunch. It was going to be the first time since the Twins were born to have the whole team under one roof. Hollis and Gibbs had left to run to the store for some groceries for later while Kate stayed with the Twins.

The Twins were back down for a nap when Hollis and Gibbs returned.

"Thank you Kate for watching the twins, it was nice to be able to go with Jethro without having to lug the twins with us. Saved us a lot of time."

"You are welcome Hollis, I am 'grounded' here for the rest of the week so I need to help out in someway."

Gibbs smiled at Kate, "You have been a great help to us while you have been here. I hope that you now see how much we need you and care for you Kate. I don't like it when you are too hard on yourself."

Kate gave Gibbs a big hug then continued on getting the kitchen ready for company. It was not long before Ducky came through the kitchen followed close behind by Palmer.

"Good evening Jethro!"

"Evenin Duck, Palmer."

"Ah yes.. Evening Gibbs" Palmer replied rather skitish. Plalmer was getting better about being around Gibbs but he still had his moments.

"Please make yourselfs comfortable in the living room. Food we be ready shortly and once everyone is here we shall start."

McGee and Ziva were the next two to arrive both carrying a dish. McGee was carrying a green bean cassarole. Gibbs looked down at the dish that Ziva was carrying, it looked very different.

"Ziva, what might that be? I have never seen it before."

"Oh sorry, I hope you don't mind. I thought that I would make one of my favorite Israeli dish's. It is called kugel yerushalmi, our version of noodle pudding."

"That sounds great Ziva, you both can take your dish's into the kitchen. We are only waiting on Abby."

As if on cue Abby can bursting through the door

"I'm here Gibbs!" she hollored.

"Abby, shhh, you must keep your voice down the twins are down for a nap!." Kate exclaimed. It took her a while to get them down and she did not feel like take care of two crabby babies.

"Sorry Kate, where is Gibbs?"

"I'm right here Abbs." he replied coming back through from the kitchen holding a new cup of steaming hot coffee."Whatcha need?"

"I have some great news! I have found the perfect present for the twins!"

"Abby, you don't need to get the twins anything."

"I know, but I never really got them something when they were born so I bought them both one of these!"

Abby reached into a bag she was carrying and pulled out two small stuffed animals. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh and look on in awe.

"Really Abbs?"

At the sound of Gibbs voice everyone ventured to the front hall to see what Abby was holding that had made Gibbs voice raise an octave.

"Yes! They must have mini Burts!"

Everyone cracked up laughing, Gibbs face was priceless.

"Oh come on Jethro," Hollis asserted, "you know you always wanted to have small farting toys around the house!"

She continued laughing with everyone as Abby looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong with Burt! He is looking forwards to his two Burt Jrs!"

They all ventured into the dining room, while Gibbs went upstairs to check on the twins. Still sleeping peacfully in their own seperate cribs, they looked so angelic. He set each of there new stuffed toys in each crib before bending down and kissing each on the forehead. He turned back as he was at the door. He looked at the 'Burt Jrs' sitting next to his kids. It brought a smile to his face. His team loved them, they were going to have a spoiled life.

As he shut the door he smiled, "Please God, I don't need two more Abby's. One is enough.

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_**The next chapter I might plan on skipping forward a little, making Tony and Krissy a little older. I just feel that if I keep them as babies my story is going to drag on. Tell me what you think also if so what age should I bump them up to? R&R! That little button bellow the words! :P  
**

**_A/N 3:_ In the future when reading my small scripts if you see SP it stands for my friend Sleeping-Portal. She is an awesome writer and it my new beta! Check her out!**

**Gibbs: **Not bad Kelso, not bad.

**Me: **Thank you Boss, I have been trying.

**Gibbs: **It could have been faster!

**Me: **I am trying here Boss! What more do you want

**Hollis: **Come off of her Jethro. This was way sooner than I thought she would post.

**Me: **Gee, thanks. I feel the love surrounding.

**SP: **You can thank me for the inspiration! XD

**Gibbs: **I don't like new interns. :(

**SP: **I'm not an intern!

**Gibbs: ***looks SP up and down* hmmm.. *turns to Kelso* NO FRIENDS ALLOWED.. while you are working.

**SP:** I didn't come with her.

**Hollis: **She is here being helpful. Leave her alone!

**Gibbs: **Fine, just don't make her slack.

**SP: _*slap*_**

******Me: **HEY! Only Boss can do that!

**Gibbs: **Never mind you can stay as long as you like! :) *walks off with Hollis*

**Me: **great, everyone is turning against me! THIS IS MY STORY!


	12. Birthday Bash Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. This is sad for me. I want them oh so badly. :(**_

_**A/N: I know that it has taken me a little longer with this chapter but again I was moving around to different towns. However, I hope that the length of the chapter make up for my absent time here. I am sorry if there are many errors. My computer was being very bad with me and fighting me on everything that I was doing. My spell check was not working and for me that is my life savior. I can not spell worth anything. I apologize ahead of time for that. I hope it is not that bad of a chapter.**_

_**WARNINGS: There is mild child spanking in this chapter. Nothing really bad just a couple of smacks. If you don't like you don't really need to read this chapter and just wait for the next one which should be up soon. I promise.**_

* * *

**5 years laters..**

It was hard to believe that the twins were already going to be turning five. Soon they would be starting school, having more play dates and sleep overs. To Gibbs his little rugrats were growing up.

He had also noticed that Krissy was developing much faster compared to Tony. Hollis and him had brought it up as concern's to the doctor many of times, but the doctor told them to not worry too much about it. He just needs more time.

Krissy was up and walking by 14 months where as Tony didn't walk until just past their 2nd birthday. Now Krissy was speaking perfectly and really couldn't get her to stop talking were as Tony still had a problem with a lot of his words and was having to work hard at his Hooked on Phonics. He was getting much better.

... ... ...

Today was the twins 5th birthday. Gibbs and Hollis had a big day planned with the entire team. Gibbs awoke around 0630 ready to greet the day. He decided he would let Hollis sleep in some this morning considering the events to follow the rest of the day.

He quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a USMC shirt then ventured down the hall. As he pasted by Krissy's room he peeked in to see his daughter sleeping with her head under the pillow and her butt sticking straight up in the air. He couldn't help by laugh silently. His daughter could sleep in the oddest of position's.

He continued down the hall to Tony's room.

It was just recently that Hollis and Gibbs had decided to clean out the other spare bedroom so Tony and Krissy could each have their own rooms. At first it was very difficult. They would wake up to either Krissy in with Tony or vice verse. With them being twins they knew it would be a lengthy battle. Night before last was the first night they had slept in different beds all night long.

As Gibbs slipped his head inside the door he noticed his son sitting on the floor playing with a couple of his cars. Tony looked up and smiled.

"DADDY!" he got up and charged Gibbs literally jumping into air when he got close enough.

"Good Morning Bud. Did you sleep well?"

Tony nodded his head.

"Tony can you answer daddy?" They were trying to get Tony to use more words then just body gestures.

"Yes daddy, I sleeped in my big boy bed all da night long!"

Gibbs smiled. "Good Boy."

It was then that Gibbs felt his arm a little wet. "Tony did you wet your bed last night?

Unfortunately they were having a very hard time potty training Tony and the fact that he didn't like the big potty at all didn't help when they were out in town. When and if he was willing to go it was only in his little tugboat potty that blew a small whistle if he went.

Tony looked like he was going cry. "I's ssss..oo.. ddd.. I ..eedd up but I's wetttt.." he crushed his face into his daddy's neck.

Gibbs set Tony down on the floor. "Hey Buddy.. Stop crying.. Look at me son."

Tony wiped his nose with his arm and looked up.

"First off. I am not mad. At nighttime sometimes you can not feel if you have to go potty. Me and Mommy understand if you wet the bed. You are working hard at it right Bud?"

"I's triesss really hards."

"That's all daddy wants to hear. Now lets get you out of these wet pants." He quickly stripped off Tony's pants and his night pullup. He got a new one slipped it on and just left him like that. He new Tony would be getting a bath after breakfast anyway so no need to dirty another pair of pants. He also quickly stripped off the wet sheets and threw them in the dirty clothes pile. He would run a load later after breakfast.

"All changed. Now before we go downstairs do you have to go potty?"

"No daddy."

"Are you sure Tony, because if you wet your new pullup daddy will be mad."

"I's sure"

"OK, you ready to help daddy make breakfast for everyone?"

"Sissy nd Mommy needs to not sleep! Its me and sissy birfdays!

"Birthday son with a T.. Remember T? We practiced it with our letters."

"Birf..Birf..Birth.. Birthday!"

"Good job!" Gibbs praised as he picked him up.

"It is your birthday! But we have to make breakfast first. Mommy and Sissy will wake up soon."

They both went downstairs to the kitchen and he set Tony on a chair that he pulled up next to him, while he made coffee. It was not long before Hollis came down, when she smelled the coffee make its way upstairs. She was surprised to see Tony up so early with Jethro, usually he continued sleeping until Krissy got up.

"Good morning sweetheart," Hollis said to Tony as she picked him up off of the chair he was standing on next to his daddy.

She couldn't help but laugh, he was covered all over in flour along with around Jethro's waist. She gave him a questioning glance.

"Tony kept hugging me every time I told him that he got it right."

"Mommy! We's making pancakes!"

"Yes I can see that, my question is how much is making it to the pan?" she grabbed a wash cloth and wet it so she could at least wipe Tony's face.

"Mommy I's a big boy now! I clean my own face!"

"Oh really? When did you get to be a big boy." she winked up at Jethro when he turned to put a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Today! A'cause it's my birfhday.. wait im mean Bir.t.h..day." he sounded out.

"Good job on sounding out your word sweetie. And you are right today is you and Krissy's birthday. Can you tell Mommy how old you are?"

"You not memeber?" Tony looked confused. His mommy should know how old he was.

"Off course she remembers Big guy." Gibbs took him from Hollis to set him up on the counter. He pulled Tony's flour covered shirt off.

"Whys Mommy ask me?"

"Because I want to hear my big boy tell me, because he is so smart!"

Tony smiled. He liked when his mommy and daddy thought he was smart.

"I's 5 mommy! See I's a big boy!"

Gibbs handed the wet wash cloth to Tony.

"Here Tony, why don't you wipe yourself off like a big boy while I go get your sister so we can eat."

"OK daddy" he got to work cleaning himself the best he could.

"You are doing a great job sweetie."

"I need's a little help mommy."

"Of course sweetheart, even big boys need help."

"They do? Daddy doesn't need help?"

"Daddy does need help sometimes. I help your daddy with his ties when we go to church on Sunday's and I also help your daddy cut his hair!"

"You do?"

"Yep I sure do? Now how about we get you seated at the table. Daddy will be down shortly so we can eat."

... ... ... ...

_Meanwhile_

Gibbs had gone upstairs after leaving Tony to clean up. He entered his daughter's room to see her with her butt still up in the air. He went over and sat of the edge of her bed.

"Krissy, princess? Can you wake up for Daddy?"

"Noooo Daddy.. I want to sleep more."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Bad habits were already starting, God forbid when she became a teenager. She was going to be one spitfire, just like her daddy.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to get up? Today is a big day."

Krissy turned over to look up at her daddy.

"I don't want it to be my birthday daddy."

Gibbs looked confused. Every kid loved their birthday. Birthdays meant presents and ice cream and cake. Plus lots of people all their just for them.

"Why not sweetheart. Tony is very excited about turning 5 today."

"Because 5 means I will have to go to school. I don't like school, I just want to stay at home with brother. I will not go to school."

Gibbs smirked at his little girl. He took it back she was a spitfire now.

"Krissy you are not starting school today. And plus when you do go to school it will be fun because you will get to see all of your friends, all day."

Krissy looked at her daddy as if she was not convinced but gave up.

"OK. I am hungry, what is for breakfast?"

Gibbs laughed. "We are having Pancakes."

"I love Pancakes!" Krissy jumped out of bed and ran for the stairs. She got just a couple of stairs down before she heard her daddy call her name.

"Kristen..." Gibbs said in a stern voice.

Krissy came back up and stood in-front of her father.

"Yes daddy?" she said looking down at her toes.

"What has mommy and daddy told you about running in the house?"

"That I am only allowed to run outside in the yard. If I run in the house I could get hurt or break something."

"That's right."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"You are not in trouble this time. Now, do you need to go potty before going downstairs?"

Krissy nodded and walked into the bathroom. Since her daddy was there he helped her sit on the big potty instead of her small one.

Even though Krissy was advancing faster then Tony, both Krissy and Tony were very short for their age and still looked like they should be 2. Another thing the doctor said should be fine for now. They will soon get a growth spurt.

Soon they were downstairs heading into the kitchen.

"Daddy you's are back! Now we's can eat."

Gibbs placed Krissy in her booster seat next to Hollis while Gibbs went to sit next to Tony.

"Now we can eat Tony." Gibbs said as he place a pancake on his plate with a little bit of syrup. Hollis did the same thing with Krissy.

... ... ... ...

"TIMMY!" Abby yelled, as she looked up at the clock. They were due at the Gibbs household in three hours and she still did not have her present ready.

"Abby you don't have to yell, I was coming."

"I'm sorry Timmy, I just am really excited. 5 Tim, they are turning 5!"

"I know Abbs. I know.. Who can forget between you and Tony." Tim chuckled.

"I need my presents to be ready Timmy." Abby whined

"Abby stop the whining. They will be ready."

Tim took the toys from Abby and went in search of a fairly large bags to put them in.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Ziva was over at Kate's helping wrap up the Twin's presents.

"Kate, are you sure what I got them is OK?"

"Ziva, you bought Krissy a Disney Princess Doll and Tony a remote control Monster Truck. I'm sure they will love it."

"Thank you Kate."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Both Tony and Krissy had, had their baths and were all dressed pretty ready for their party.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!.." Tony yelled from his bedroom.

"Anthony Dominic! We do not yell to get Daddy's attention. If you yell again I am going to put you in a corner."

"Daddy I can't find my shoes!"

"Then you come and ask either me or mommy nicely. Do not yell."

"Yes Daddy. Please can you help me find my shoes."

"Yes."

After about twenty five minutes of searching they finally found his shoes shoved deep under his bed.

"Tony tomorrow you really need to clean your room."

"Yes Daddy."

Krissy was sitting downstairs waiting anxiously by the back door waiting for her daddy to come back downstairs with Tony. When he came around the corner, she jump up off the chair.

"Daddy! Can me and Tony got outside and play? Please!"

Gibbs looked down at Tony then over at Krissy. They both had on their best clothes ready for pictures this afternoon and the party.

"I don't think that would be a good idea sweetie. You might get your clothes all dirty then you would not look good for your party later."

Krissy put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Please daddy. I promise that I will not get dirty. I will be a good girl. And brother will be a good boy. Right brother?"

Tony looked up at his dad. He didn't want to make a promise that he didn't know if he could keep, but with how excited his sister looked he decided that he would do it.

"Ya daddy. I will be a good boy."

"OK. You both may go play. But DO NOT get your clothes dirty."

"We won't daddy" they chimed in unison.

Gibbs turned to head back upstairs to where Hollis was finishing up getting ready herself.

"Where are the kids?" Hollis asked as he walked past her into the bathroom to start the shower for himself.

"They are in the backyard playing." he said while getting in.

Hollis was about to say something when Gibbs popped his head out from the shower curtain.

"With strict instructions to not get their clothes dirty."

Hollis smiled walked over and gave him a Kiss. She continued getting ready when she heard yelling and crying coming from the kitchen. She hurried downstairs.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tony yelled at Krissy

"NO, YOU DID IT!"

"What is going on in here?" Hollis exclaimed when she got into the kitchen. The site before her made her jaw drop. Tony's right sleeve was torn almost completely off and he was covered in dirt. Krissy's skirt was ripped and her shirt was also covered in dirt.

"Tony did it!" Krissy proclaimed as she pointed to him

Tony looked at his sister frantic, then to his mommy.

"I did's not! You's were mad's a'cause I did not's want's to play house with you! You's called me a baby A' cause of the way I talk!." he turned to his mom, "Krissy pushd'ed me and I fall's into your flower garden mommy. So I got's up and pushs'ed her back. She is mean mommy. I do not's want to have a birthday with her."

"I DID NOT! YOU LIE! We are not suppose to lie Tony."

"I AM NOT LIEING!"

Gibbs had just finished his shower when he heard all the yelling downstairs. He took a deep breath before slipping on some pants and headed down the stairs.

By the time Gibbs had gotten to the kitchen, all he saw was Hollis trying to pull Tony off of Krissy, while Tony was trying to throw punches at his sister, who was yelling and trying to punch back.

Gibbs wasted no time, he picked Tony up off his sister and applied a sharp swat to his rear end. This made Tony stop immediately. He instantly burst into tears.

"Tony you will go to your corner in the living room right now and do not move."

As he was dealing with Tony, Krissy made it her move to stand behind her mother and look as innocent as possible. However, Gibbs noticed. "Kristen Kelly Gibbs. Come here right now."

When she got into reach he grabbed her and spun her around landed and equally sharp swat to her rear end.

"You will go stand in your corner here in the kitchen right now and do not move."

With both kids in the respect places Gibbs sighed and looked over at Hollis. This was not the first time that they have fought. Gibbs was really getting tired of their sibling squabbles. Weren't twins suppose to be nicer with each other, something about a close bond? He walked over and kissed Hollis on the forehead. Hollis then continued to inform Gibbs of what went down before his arrival.

"Can you stay in here while I take care of Tony first?"

Hollis nodded and went to get a broom to clean up the dirt that was now all over the kitchen floor.

Gibbs made his way into the living room and sat on the couch. Tony was standing in the corner, with his shoulder shaking up and down from his crying.

"Tony, you may come out now."

Tony turned around and walked over to his father.

"Daddy I's sorry!" he started crying again, mostly because he knew he was in trouble.

"Tony, how many times have I told you that when you are mad you do not hit or push people?"

"But daddy she pushd'ed me first!"

"I don't care who pushed who first. You also were hitting your sister in the kitchen when I came in. What if you would of hit mommy instead of sister?"

"I would's be sad a'cause I hurted mommy.

"That's right. Now I think it is time that you went up to your room. I will be up in a minute."

"Daddy ple..e...e..se nn...o.o. I am Soo...y."

"I know that you are sorry, but I specifically told you not to get dirty, look at yourself Anthony. Daddy is also very tired of you and your sister fighting like this all the time."

Tony looked down at himself and started to cry again.

"Daddy. I didn't means to gets dirty."

"We will talk about it more when I come up to your room. Now go young man."

Tony strode over to the staircase before looking back over at his dad, then into the kitchen where he saw his sister standing in the corner. Why did she always have to ruin things for them. It was her fault and here he was about to be punished for it. He hated his sister so much right now. He continued up the stairs, to his room and sat on his bed awaiting his dads return. He knew better then to argue with him.

Gibbs ventured into the kitchen where he found Krissy standing in the corner like she was told. She had a tear streaked face. He pulled out a kitchen chair and called her over as he sat down.

Krissy looked over at her daddy and could see the slight anger in his eyes. She then turned to look at her mommy who was leaning against the counter.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy. Please don't be mad at me."

Gibbs had to hide back the smile he wanted to give her. She looked so innocent with those big eyes. Hollis just looked between her daughter and husband.

"Krissy what did I tell you before you went outside to play with your brother?"

Krissy looked down at her shoes. She didn't like be in trouble. This was all Tony's fault. Why does he have to be so annoying. Mommy and Daddy always favored him because he couldn't talk right. She was smarter she should be the favorite.

"Krissy, answer your father when he is speaking to you."

Krissy looked up at her father, he looked even madder now.

"You said that me and brother were not to get dirty while we were playing outside."

"That's right. Now do you look clean?"

Krissy began to tear up then started screaming.

"It's all Tony's fault Daddy! He is soo mean!"

"Krissy stop it right this second or I will spank you right here right now."

Krissy looked over to her mommy as if asking for help.

"This is not fair!" she screamed even louder

Gibbs did not take any more of this. He spun her around tipped her over his knee and landed 5 hard swats to her backside. Krissy screamed and hollered while kicking her legs. Her Daddy's hand hurt so much!

"Now Krissy you will go to your room until either your mommy or I come and get you. Do I make myself clear?"

Krissy was bouncing up and down still crying really hard, trying to rub the sting out of her bottom.

"Yes Daddy.."

Krissy walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She wanted to slam her door but decided against it. Her bottom hurt enough as it was.

Tony listened from his bed. Krissy was crying really loud. Daddy must have already spanked her. He started crying again. That would mean he would be next.

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. This was not how he expected this day to pursue. He looked over at Hollis and sighed. He was right, his kids were growing up and getting into more and more trouble.

"Oh Hollis, do you think I was too hard on her?"

"Jethro, if I thought that you were making a wrong decision I would have stopped you a long time ago. Now I believe that there is one more small one that needs your attention."

Gibbs smiled up at her and headed for the stairs. He knew that Tony would be waiting for him on the bed, but decided that he needed to finish with Krissy first. He went straight to her bedroom door and knocked lightly before opening the door. He found his daughter lying on her tummy crying into her pillow. He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Krissy sweetheart, can you sit up and look at Daddy?"

"No Daddy my bottom hurts. I can not sit."

Gibbs gently picked her up and positioned her on his lap in a way that it would not hurt so bad.

"Now you know that Daddy does not like spanking you, but you need to learn that when I say something I don't like you arguing with me."

"Yes daddy, I am sorry" she leaned into his chest.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Krissy"

"I love you too Daddy."

"Now I want you to go straight downstairs and apologize to your mother and sit at the table till I come back down."

"OK daddy"

Gibbs and Krissy exited her room, Krissy continued down the stairs and Gibbs went over to Tony's room. Without knocking he walked in. Tony was sitting on his bed looking down at his shoes. He looked up briefly when his daddy walked in.

"Tony stand up please."

Tony did as he was told and Gibbs took his place on the bed. He pulled Tony to where he was standing in-between his legs.

"Tony, why are you gonna receive this spanking?"

"A'cause I was means to sister ands a'cause we's dids not listens to yous."

"That's right. When I tell you to do something I expect you and your sister to listen to me."

Gibbs grabbed Tony and positioned him over his knee. He didn't wait before landing the first smack. Tony cried really hard. He followed with the last four smacks without stopping. He set his son up on his lap.

"Tony I love you and your sister very much. I just want you to listen to me when I tell you something.

"Yes Daddy." Tony sniffed

Gibbs gave Tony a big hug then set him down and told him to go across to the bathroom. He walked to their bedroom and grabbed one of Tony's pullup's. When he got to the bathroom he found Tony sitting on his little potty.

"Good job son! Now if we could only get you to use the big potty we would be on a roll."

Tony giggled while his daddy helped him clean up and put him in his fresh pull up. He send Tony downstairs to apologize to his mother and to sit with his sister at the table, with strict orders to not start anything.

Hollis was preparing a variety of salads when Tony walked into the kitchen. He walked over to his mommy and cleared his throat. Hollis looked down and could see were the tears had been running down her sons little face.

"Yes sweetie?" she said as she bent down to his level.

"Mommys. I's sorry for nots listening too yous." Tony looked down at his shoes.

"Oh sweetie, all is forgiven, now who would you like to play some play-doh at the table with his sister?

Tony smiled and went to sit in the seat that his daddy told him to. He looked over at Krissy who was building what looked like a heart but he couldn't tell.

"Mommy can I have blue and green play-doh?"

"Sure sweetie."

Just as Hollis was about to give Tony his play-doh Gibbs came into the kitchen fully dressed for the day. He looked at Hollis then to the kids.

"Tony, Krissy please come here."

They both looked over at their daddy and frowned; However, obeyed their order.

"I want you both to apologize to each other. There will be no more fighting between you two in this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy." they said at the same time.

"Good now each of you say your sorry to each other."

Tony looked over at her sister and was the first to start.

"I's sorry sister. I shoulds not have tried to punch yous."

"It's OK brother. I am sorry for making fun of you. You were right to be mad at me."

They both smiled at each other and gave one another a big hug. Both Gibbs and Hollis smiled down at their children. Sometimes they were a handful but they were good where it counted. However, Gibbs could not shake the feeling that there was still more to come as the day progressed into the party. For now he would just enjoy his family.

* * *

**A/N: _ok so like I said I hope that the length makes up for the long weight. I am in the process of trying to find a job so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will work on it as fast as I can. Already in the process of it. Please Review when you are done reading. It does encourage me to write faster!_**

**_... ... ... ...  
_**

**Me: **Wow that was a long one for me!

**Gibbs: **Ya it was but it sure did take you long enough with it!

**Me: **Well I am sorry that my fingers didn't move fast enough for you! :P

**Gibbs: *_smoke comes out of ears*_** You are really pushing the line!

**Me: **Sorry boss. :(

**Abby: **OMG! I have never been in a conversation before! Hi Everyone!

**Me: **Hi Abby! What brings you out of the lab!

**Abby: **Oh I am finished processing for a case so I decided to see what you all were up to.

**Me: ** Oh just getting in trouble for not be more promptly with my chapters.

**Abby: **Gibbs, you must not be mean to her!

**Me: **XD. *alright someone on my side for once!*

**Gibbs: _*looks at my face* *Walks behind me* SLAP!_**

**Me:** *rubs head*

**Gibbs: **Abbs get back to the lab and leave her alone she still has to get to the twins party!

**Abby: **WHAT! You have not given the twins my presents! You must work now! Fast! We cannot waist any time. I think that Gibbs must head slap you every time you are off task!

**Gibbs: **Abbs go back to work.

**Abby: **Yes Gibbs.

**Me: **It is official.. I have no control over my mind. It is Gibbs property. :(


End file.
